Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters & Strike Witches: Forces Unite!
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: The Go-Busters have been training for nine years to face an evil organization called, Vaglass. One day during a mission and into the battle field. They were suddenly pulled sucked into a portal and landed in another world! Watch as both Go-Busters and Strike Witches face their enemies together! The Vaglass and Neuroi won't know what will hit them! Busters, Ready...GO!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toukmei Sentai Go-Busters or Strike Witches… They belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's and OC Buddyroid. I'm just doing this for fun…**

"Busters"-Speaking

"_Ready"-Thoughts and Flashbacks_

"**GO!" **Go-Busters machines, devices, and arsenals

**Mission 1: Enter a New World!**

The world has suffered a lot of environmental damages all because of fossil fuel, solar power energy, and especially nuclear energy. For years, scientists have been trying to find an alternative power source, so that all of the world damages can be fixed. However…it has taken many years to find this alternative power source. However...in the late 1900's all of the world's scientist have realized they cannot find this alternative power source by themselves, so they all decided to come together and place their differences aside. Every scientist from around the world has built a research facility called, Transport Center. Transport Center was a place, where all scientists would come together, so they can find the alternative power source together. It did take a couple of more years to find this alternative power source, but in 1999 the entire scientist, who were in the Transport Center has found a new power source for the world. There were some ups and downs along the way to find this alternative power source, but science has finally found a way. This new power source is known as Enetron. Enetron is massive pure source of energy, that now powers the world and technology altogether. Thanks to the existence of Enetron, it has replaced fossil fuel, solar power energy, and including nuclear power which are now disbanded from the world. Since the discovery of Enetron, the world has been leading into a bright new future for everyone to live in.

Ever since the discovery of Enetron, beings of another dimension of some sort have been showing up trying to steal Enetron from humanity. Nobody knows where these things are coming from exactly, but all they do know is that they're called, Vaglass. Beside, trying to steal Enetron many believe, the Vaglass organization is plotting something once they get all that energy. So in order to protect both humanity and Enetron, a new organization called the Energy Management Center or EMC for short.

The Energy Management Center has selected a group of young teens to become an elite force, and to be partnered with robots known as Buddy Roids! Their mission is to stop the Vaglass organization at all cost as Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

In the lone streets a group of eight teens were walking towards, the Energy Management Center, which is building with a weird design of an ant hill. Also, it has a number nine on it. Anyway, back to the young teens one of them started to complain.

"Aw man! Why the heck do we have to go to work!? Seriously, that old man is taking away our fun time!" complained a sixteen year old boy with spiky reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wears a black combat-like uniform with gloves and boots, along with red highlights. He is equipped with shoulder straps that held a black and silver voice changer on the left chest. Plus, he wore a black and blue watch-like bracelet with a folded orange visor. The boy appears to be of half American and Japanese decent. This is Hikaru Alden.

"Yeah! What's up with that!? I was really looking forward to going to the beach today," sighed a Canadian girl, who appears to be fifteen years old. She has hazel eyes and has dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wore the same outfit as Hikaru, but she has yellow highlights instead of red. Also, she wore a pair of black shorts instead of pants. And she was also equipped with the same gear as well. This is Larkin Flower.

"You two know this is our job and we've sworn to protect everyone against the Vaglass, right?" said a New Zealander who appears to be eighteen years old. He has black messy hair, gray eyes, and wears a blue pair of rectangular glasses. His uniform has blue highlights and like both his friends; he's also the same equipment as well. This is Ethan Saioshi.

"Yeah, yeah we know," both Hikaru and Larkin grumbled.

"Oh c'mon, Ethan, I was looking forward to swimming in the water. It would've been so relaxing," said a sixteen year old Egyptian boy. He has tanned skin, black/brown wavy hair, and green eyes. His uniform has green highlights and has the same equipment as well. This is Tau Seraphis.

"Yeah, Tau's right! I bought a lot of meat, so I can barbeque at the beach. Now what am I going to do with it?" Hikari exclaimed wondering what he should do with all that…tasty…juicy…still raw meat that needs to be cooked and seasoned. Oh his mouth is just watering right now.

"That's right! I had my swimsuit and everything! Larkin and I even went to the mall to buy them!" exclaimed a girl of British decent. She has long light brown hair with pink highlights and eyes. Her outfit has pink highlights, unlike Larkin and the guys she wears a knee length skirt with shorts underneath. And of course has the same equipment as well. This is Sophy Akila.

"Sigh. I can't believe the four of you are complaining at a time like this. It could be something important. It is like what Ethan said we took an oath to this job. And also…stop complaining you're way too old to be acting like that," said a mature nineteen year old. He has chocolate brown eyes and black spiky hair. Unlike his friends, his uniform is all black instead of having an individual color. Also, his voice changer is silver and gold. But he still has the same bracelet like his friends as well. Finally, like Hikaru, he is also half American and Japanese. This is Hikaru's older brother Jun Alden.

"Geez, Jun what kind of an older brother are you? You can be no fun sometimes," the younger Alden pouted while placing his hands behind his head. Hikaru and Jun could sometimes never see eye-to-eye, but it's been that ways since they were kids. Well, Jun actually since he's an adult already.

"Oh c'mon, Jun, Ethan the kids are right. We should have this time off and enjoy being young, y'know before get old and die one day being buried in a coffin for the rest of our lives," said an eighteen year old Australian boy. He has back light brown spiky hair, auburn eyes, and wears a brown cowboy country hat. This is Logan Hale. Logan's uniform was a little different from the others. It had gold highlights with some white stripes, and like Jun his voice changer is also silver and gold. However, unlike the rest he doesn't wear bracelet.

"He's right I wanted to be buried in sand," said a fifteen year old Roman boy. He has grayish-white hair and blue eyes. This is Albanus Clarus. Albanus uniform has silver highlights along with white stripes. He also has the same color voice changer like Jun and Logan. Plus, he doesn't wear a bracelet either like Logan.

"See you guys! Being buried in sand sounds more fun than going to work!" Hikaru huffed while crossing his arms.

"Yup," Tau and Larkin said.

"Agreed," Albanus and Sophy said.

"That's the spirit!" Logan laughed.

Jun and Ethan sighed wondering _why_ they're all being called in by the commander. Oh well, it looks like they're about to find out when they get into the operations room.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

The group was now inside the Energy Management Center as they are walking through the hallways. Hikaru and the others were silent because they were still complaining about not going to the beach. Well at least in their heads of course, since Jun and Ethan don't want to hear their constant bitching.

While they were walking Ethan placed a hand on his chin stating to think. Last night he was checking some status reports on both labs and facilities that specialize in Enetron. It seemed like everything was as normal as usual, but…

"Ethan," Logan whispered so anyone (except Jun, who heard him) wouldn't hear him.

The New Zealand boy turned to look at his friend.

"Stop thinking and don't worry alright? Relax…and go with the flow, it's not good if think too much. It'll turn into an old man sooner than you think," Logan chuckled as Ethan glared at him. Clearly he doesn't like being called an 'Old man' just yet.

"He's right, Ethan. You'll turn into old geezer before I do," smirked Jun.

"You assholes," Ethan muttered gaining a tick mark on his head.

The group went silent again as they spotted an elevator up ahead. Once they were in front of the elevator, Tau pushed the down button as they waited for a few seconds for the door to slid open. After that they stepped inside the elevator, as the Egyptian teen opened a hidden panel pressing a few numbers. It was a way to fool people from ever finding the operations room if the EMC were ever to get invaded by the Vaglass.

While the elevator was heading down to their destination, Larkin started to ask something.

"Hey, Hikaru what did you buy exactly?" the Canadian girl asked.

"Huh?" What do you mean?" Hikari said, confused.

"The meat, what kind of meat did you buy?"

"Oh right, the meat," he realized before pondering on his thoughts. "Well, Nick and I bought some hamburger meat and some steak, too. We already got the vegetables and the seasoning stuff as well, so I was looking forward to barbequing it,"

"Can we stop talking about food please? I'm starting getting hungry if we talk about this subject too much," Ethan said.

"Agreed," Logan said before changing the subject. "Speaking of Nick, I wonder if he, J, and the others are in the operations room waiting for us,"

"I don't see why not. It's only logical after all," Ethan said.

"Well at least you guys have your partners," sighed Jun.

"Ah c'mon, Jun. I'm sure the big cat is doing alright! Even though he's always sleeping he's still apart of this team too!" the younger Alden grinned while tapping his brother's back.

"Well, that's true,"

"Hey guys, I think we're about to stop," Sophy said as she watched the numbers stopping. The elevator stopped as the doors slid open.

"Here we go," Albanus said as they walked out the elevator only to walk another hallway, until they came across a metal door that slip open for them as they walked inside.

**-Ready, Break!-**

The group walked inside the operations room, which is a spacious room that's mostly colored gray because of the metal. It has a table, a mini stool, three big pods of some sort, and three computers desk with a person on them. When the group walked in they saw six robots getting into an argument.

"Hey, you better share that Enetron, J!" shouted a red humanoid robot. It had both the motif of a bike and cheetah. His body is mostly black with silver feet, forearms, thighs, and waist. He also has red armored parts on his knees, chest, shoulders, and head. The humanoid robot has two black metal straps on his shoulders, which held a gold Cheetah's head on his back along with two bike wheels behind. It's almost like he's wearing a back pack or something. Finally, his head is mainly red with a silver mouth plate, green eyes, and two motorcycle handles acting as ears. This is Hikaru's best friend and Buddy Roid partner, Cheeda Nick.

"No this is _my _Enetron supply. None of it is for you," said a gold beetle humanoid Buddy Roid. This Buddy Roid has some unique features to it compared to the other Buddy Roids in the room. His body is mostly black with silver and gold armored body parts. His legs, feet, and thighs are covered in gold armor that resembles an excavator on the legs and knees. He has gold line running down his middle. The forearms have silver bands with metal fins sticking out; the upper chest and shoulders are equipped with silver heavy armor. Finally, the head is black with a mouth guard with a gold line running down. He has two silver horns from each side of his head resembling, a stag beetles horns, and acting as the ears. He also has a gold a rhinoceros beetle's horn sticking out of the forehead. Plus, he has yellow eyes and two headlights on top of his head. This is Logan and Albanus' Buddy Roid, Beet J Stag.

"Mou, J, you have to be considerate of your friends!" complained a blue Buddy Roid that resembles a gorilla. Out of all of his Buddy Roid friends, he seems to be the biggest. His body is mainly blue with the chest, feet, and hands being silver. He has a silver pad on his left shoulder, and the right seems to have a silver stick poking out. Finally, he has a silver face with yellow eyes and car wheel holding it together. It can also spin his around. This is Ethan's Buddy Roid partner, Gorisaki Banana.

"Yeah, you big stupid bug learn how to share and stop being a narcissist!" said yellow rabbit-like Buddy Roid. Unlike Nick, J, and Gorisaki this Buddy Roid doesn't have a humanoid form. He's only big enough to reach their legs and other people's as well. He has legs that can move vertically up and down and they both have wheels to help him move. Also, he has a third wheel in the bottom of his body for support. He is mostly yellow with some silver. The head is designed as rabbit's head with a black snout and whiskers, along with two large rabbit ears with red gems on them. The eyes were white that were actually meters, and the same went for the red meters between the eyes. This is Larkin's Buddy Roid, Usada Lettuce.

"Hmph. None of this Enetron is for any of you, it is _mine_!" J said referring to the six pack metal cans he's holding in his hands.

The group decided to stay quiet, until one of their partners notices them or at least till a fight is about to start.

"What about us? We're delicant ladies, y'know!" exclaimed a pink owl Buddy Roid. Unlike Nick and the other Buddy Roids this one is female judging by the voice. Her body is pink with a silver chest, and has wings that can freely move around without hindering any movements. The head has a designed of an owl, which has silver beak and meter white eyes. Plus, she is the same size as Usada. This is Sophy's Buddy Roid partner, Lilly Owl.

"She's right! You can't treat us ladies like that!" exclaimed another female Buddy Roid that is actually a mini green frog. Out of all of the Buddy Roids including Usada and Lilly, she's the smallest out of all of them as she is currently on Lilly's head. Her body is green with the head designed as a frog. She has a silver lower mouth along with feet and toes. The only parts of her that can move freely are the arms, and the wheels she has under the feet. This is Tau's Buddy Roid partner, Ene-tan.

"I don't care. When it comes to _my_ Enetron, I will never let anyone have it. Especially to you lady Buddy Roids," J said which actually turned out to be a bad mistake. Lilly and Ene-Tan growled.

Logan and Albanus looked at each other knowing their friend had just made a HUGE mistake. All the boys could see Larkin and Sophy with tick marks on their heads, as they did NOT like what J had told the two female Buddy Roids. They sneaked up behind J and then let out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" they roared pushing J down onto the floor and banged his head a few time, although it didn't hurt him. But…it was somewhat satisfying.

"Larkin," Usada said seeing his partner.

"Sophy," Lilly said seeing her partner.

The other Buddy Roids turned to see their respective partners standing in the doorway, as they made their way towards each other.

"Hikaru!" Nick said going up to him.

"Hey, Nick figures we'd find you guys down here," Hikaru grinned placing an arm on Nick's shoulder.

"Ethan!" Gorisaki cried as he quickly went up to the New Zealand boy before he can reach his partner himself. Gorisaki was all over Ethan as looked at him from head to toe seeing if had like an injury or something.

"Cut it out, Gorisaki. I'm fine," Ethan said adjusting his glasses while getting Gorisaki off him.

"Sophy/Tau," both female Buddy Roids called out as Lilly lead them to their respective partners.

"Hey Lilly, I see you and Ene-tan are doing fine," Sophy smiled as she bend on a knee leveling her friends.

Tau on the other hand picked Ene-tan from Lilly's head, as he held her by the palms of his hands. She really wasn't that heavy despite being a robot. It was actually like lifting a light heavy weight.

"Hey there, Ene-tan. I wonder how someone so small can sneak out of the house with their size," Tau grinned as Ene-tan growled at him.

"Hey, I take offense to that! I may be small, but I have my ways!" she argued, angrily obviously offended.

"Hey, don't get offended I was only joking," he laughed.

While those two were busy, Logan and Albanus walked over to J helping him on his feet.

"Logan, Albanus you're here," J responded as both of his partners picked him up.

"Sigh. Seriously J, you shouldn't say stuff like that. It'll get you in trouble with the ladies if you know what I mean," Logan grinned tipping his hat off before placing it back on.

"Plus, you're narcissist as well," Albanus merely said taking the six pack of Enetron away from J, who complained in response.

"That's right J, you can be too narcissistic," Tau said as Larkin grabbed Ene-tan from his hands. She walked next Sophy and Lilly, as the four girls glared at the beetle humanoid Buddy Roid.

"That's right and don't you ever say that about us women again!" Sophy started.

"Got it!?" Larkin, Lilly, and Ene-tan said together as J merely stared at them.

"C'mon J say you're sorry or better yet, Albanus," Logan said looking at his friend, who nodded understanding what to do.

"Understood," he merely said before tossing two Enetron cans to Nick and Gorisaki.

"Thank you, Albanus," Nick said opening his can and drinking it.

"Yeah thank you, Albanus, you're very kind," Gorisaki said before taking a sip of his as well.

"Tau, Larkin, Sophy catch," Albanus said tossing out three Enetron cans to his friends, since Usada, Spohy, and Ene-tan can't catch them because they don't have any hands like Nick, Gorisaki, and J.

"Thanks Albanus," they said in union before opening the cans. Larkin gave one to Usada, who used his legs. He carefully placed against his snout and started to drink. He gently placed it down, so it wouldn't spill (if that's possible). Spohy gave Lilly her drink, while Tau had to feed Ene-tan, since she can't hold the can due to her small hands that were too close together.

J looked at all of his Buddy Roid companions enjoying all of their Enetron drinks, and he still doesn't have one of his own! He looked at Albanus before getting in front of him. "Albanus why did you give away _my_ Enetron!?" the beetle humanoid Buddy Roid asked.

"Cause' YOU need to learn how to share. Plus, you owed them that Enetron too!" Albanus said before placing the last Enetron can in his pocket, which only caused J to gasp in worry. "And you're NOT getting this last can of Enetron, until you reflect on your behavior,"

"What!" the Buddy Roid exclaimed before getting smacked in the head by Albanus before pushing him aside.

"And stop getting in front of people too. It's annoying and irritating,"

"Well, you had it coming to ya," Logan said to his Buddy Roid partner tapping him on the back.

The group of teens and their Buddy Roid partners were enjoying each other's company, until…

"Ahem!" said a voice coming from behind the group getting their attention. They looked at a forty-one year old man, who appears to be of Japanese descent. He has short black hair and brown eyes wearing a dark blue suit that had white stripes on the side. Also, he carried his identification card attached to his left chest. This is the Energy Management Center's commander, Takeshi Kuroki.

Hikaru, Larkin, Tau, Sophy, and Albanous immediately went up to the man before shouting at him. "Hey, old man!" they roared while the commander sighed unfazed by their behavior. He actually expected this to happen. Larkin and Sophy were complaining about not wearing their new swimsuits. Tau complained about not swimming in the water. Albanus complained about wanting to be buried in sand. And Hikaru, he whined about not going to the beach and wanting to cook his meat with Nick. All the younger teens yelled simultaneously, until Jun and the other two older teens smacked their heads before pulling them back.

"Okay kids, I think that's enough bickering for this morning. It's still a bit too early for this, okay?" Logan said with a smirk as they grumbled before crossing their arms looking away from the commander. Their Buddy Roid partners walked over to them trying to calm them down somewhat.

Jun sighed before looking at the commander. "So commander, what did you call us here for? It must've been something important if it's during our vacation time," the older Alden said.

"Indeed," Ethan nodded.

"Well, first of all before I state the reason for calling you all here today, I give you my sincerest apologies for calling during your vacation time. I hope you all can accept my apology," Takeshi said. He didn't want to do this to any of them, since they're still young and have their lives ahead of them.

"Well that's okay, commander. It must've been something urgent, right?" the older Alden replied.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is," the commander said getting Hikaru's and the others attention.

They're still a little ticked off that their vacation time had to be interrupted, but they still know what's right and wrong. And if it is something that's going to endanger lives, then they'll drop everything and go running to their aid.

Before the commander could say another word, the door slid open revealing a man and woman walking into the room.

The first person is a twenty-two year old Japanese woman, who has long black hair tied in a ponytail, brown eyes, and wears a pair of red rectangular glasses. She wears a blue uniform jacket, which is zipped up with white stripes. Plus, she wore a pair of shorts. This is one of the Energy Management Center's support staff and operator, Miho Nakamura.

The second person is a twenty-three year old Japanese man with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore the same uniform as Miho except he wore pants. This is the Energy Management Center's other support staff and operator, Toru Morishita.

"Ah, Nakamura-san, Morishita-san, I'm glad you can make it," Takeshi said as he greeted the two.

"Yes, I'm sorry we're late commander. There were some things we had to take care of before coming here," Miho said while walking to her work station. She smiled and waved at the kids saying "Hi" as they said it back.

"I hope we didn't miss anything?" Toru asked as the commander shook his head.

"No…you're actually right on time, I was about to inform the kids about their mission," he said causing Hikaru and the other younger teens to groan.

Miho and Toru nodded as they went to their computer desk stations. Once they were seated both operators started typing away, as a large screen descended from the ceiling appearing behind the three. It automatically turned on showing a video feed of a local factory with the workers loading tanks of Enetron into an armored truck. The commander picked up stacks of paper clipped together, as he began to read out the mission. "For the last couple of weeks, the EMC have noticed a disappearance of Enetron lately. We have reason to believe the Vaglass must be behind this mess,"

The group widened their eyes when they heard this information.

"How is that possible? The Vaglass should've attracted a lot of attention, once they step into the world. And then you would inform us, so we could take care of it, isn't that right?" Tau asked.

"It's true. I would call you all if there was a Vaglass attack, but this is different. And it is odd," the commander replied.

"Odd how? And why are we watching a bunch of guys moving tanks of Enetron around?" Hikaru asked.

"When the Enetron started to disappear, we noticed it was around moving time," Toru said gaining confused looks from Hikaru and the younger teens. Jun, Ethan, and Logan remained the way they were, since they knew what he was talking about.

"Moving time?" the younger teen questioned.

"It's when the Enetron gets transported from one place to another. The Energy Management Center has people loading Enetron into armored trucks, so it can be secure," Ethan explained.

"But where does it go?" Sophy asked.

"It goes to hospitals, laboratories, factories, and business buildings. It's all for the purpose of powering up the city. They do this stuff all over the world."

"True, but our systems haven't picked up anything recently," Toru said.

"Hey Usada, have you sensors picked up anything in these last few weeks," Larkin asked her Buddy Roid partner.

"Besides the Enetron disappearance, there hasn't been anything," the rabbit Buddy Roid replied.

"Well at least we're taking care of it today, right?" said Logan.

"Indeed," the commander nodded before explaining their mission. "I'm sure you all figured that your mission is to observe that truck, and to watch for any suspicious activity. Also, if possible try to detect where all that Enetron is going, right?"

They nodded.

"Alright then, move out!"

The group and their Buddy Roids placed a right hand above their left chest, as they made a thumbs up sign before saying. "Roger/Roger Rabbit!" Well all of them said it except for Usada, who apparently has own motto. Then all of them including Nick and J headed out. Gorisaki and the other Buddy Roids stayed behind.

**-Ready, Break!-**

In the city streets Jun is driving a black van along with Logan sitting beside him, while the others (except Hikaru, Nick, and J) were sitting in the back. The truck is called E.M.C-05; it's the only transportation for the kids to use. The inside was pretty spacious too. It was able to fit all of them and there was still room for one more. Alongside, the E.M.C-05 was Hikaru wearing a black helmet with a visor slid down. The younger Alden rode Nick, who was in his bike form which is red with the golden cheetah head in the front. They stayed close besides their friends in case anything happens. And J could be seen hopping from roof to roof thanks to his excavator armored-like legs, which helps him jump higher.

"So does anybody have any ideas how the Enetron is being stolen? It seems kind of impossible, since there are men who load it around and move it the destination, where they need to get to," Tau began.

"I don't think it's the time to be worrying about this right now," Logan said as he continued. "The commander said to observe those guys taking the Enetron to their destination, right. Plus, he said _if_ possible try to find out what's causing the disappearance,"

"I agree with Logan about the commander's orders, and it certainly isn't the time to worry about the enemy. We should come with up a plan, just in case," Ethan said adjusting his glasses.

"_What the heck do we need a plan for? If it is the Vaglass then we'll just kick their asses. I don't see a reason to come up with a plan," _the younger Alden exclaimed as he heard his brother sigh.

"Hikaru, I don't think that's the smartest idea to do," sighed Jun.

"_Why not?_

"_Jun's right Hikaru, we can't just fight head on," _said Nick.

"_Hey! Who's side are you on!?"_

"_I'm just saying, maybe he's right on this one. Besides I can always lead us out of a tight situation,"_

"_Nick, you have no sense of direction,"_

"_I do so!"_

"_No you don't! I can't even rely on your so-called navigational skills, and you ALWAYS get lost,"_

"_I do not!"_

"_Yeah, you do. I can't trust you to lead me out of a desert or even find an oasis!" _

"C'mon you two knock it off," Larkin said as she watched Hikaru pounding on the meter, which must be Nick's face.

"Besides, I think we're almost there," Sophy said.

"She's right look," Albanus said pointing to a group of men stacking tanks of Enetron into the armored truck.

Jun stopped driving the van as he and the others got out. Hikari and Nick stopped besides them as the younger Alden got off his Buddy Roid partner taking off his helmet. Nick changed back into his regular form as J landed besides them.

The group made their way behind some barrels, where most likely they won't be seen by the workers. However, they were a large group so the barrels hardly hid them. The group crouched down as they began to discuss something.

"Hey guys, these barrels aren't able to hide all of us," Hikaru said with a sweat drop. It was kinda funny how they all ended up hiding in one place and then realize it's not large enough to completely hide them.

"Agreed…it's probably best to split into two teams. One stays here and the other goes up on the roof of the factory, so we can have an advantage of height," Ethan replied.

"Okay, so who's going to split up?" Larkin asked.

"I would say it's best for Hikaru, Logan, Albanus, Tau, Sophy, and Nick to remain here. While Larkin, Jun, J, and myself go up on the roof. That way we can see what's going on," Ethan planned out.

"Good plan, Ethan, I say we go for it!" Logan said as the others nodded in agreement. Jun and his team pressed a button on their bracelets as wires came out of them. Once the end of each rope connected to the roof's edge, they pushed a button again as the rope reeled them up. J merely jumped up there.

Hikaru and his team watched their friends up on the roof as they watched over the workers from above. Hikaru and his team (except Nick) took out a black and blue pair of binoculars with yellow lenses, but the left lens had a black line. Regardless they can still see clearly.

Nick could see Jun and the others (except J) did the same thing too. The cheetah-type Buddy Roid felt a little left out, since he isn't equipped with any gadgets like Hikaru and the others. Well…save for a few abilities that he has. And J included.

"Hey, you guys see the man typing on the computer?" Tau asked through his com-link.

"_Yup, we see him," _Larkin replied.

"Can you see what he's doing on his laptop? He's blocking the our view point,"

"_We can hardly see anything; the sunlight is reflecting the screen a bit brightly. All we can see is the keyboard, and some red data or something,"_

"Well…that's unfortunate," Hikaru replied once he heard that.

"Uh-huh. You said it," Logan agreed as he and Hikaru were starting to get bored by watching these grown me loading up the Enetron. And it just wasn't them.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Meanwhile up on the roof Jun and his team were also getting tired of watching these guys loading the truck. Thankfully a couple of minutes passed by rather quickly, so it won't be long until they're on the move again.

"Alright, I think it's time to get down," Jun said as Ethan, Larkin, and J all nodded in agreement. Soon they hopped back down by using their wire, the bracelets carried inside it. And of course J jumped down. They re-grouped with Hikaru and his team as they met at the place, where the van is parked.

"Okay well…THAT sucked!" Hikaru said with hands behind his head.

"Agreed, but at least they're about to move again," said Ethan.

"Man seeing all that Enetron is making me hungry," Nick said while rubbing his stomach.

"Agreed, once this mission is over I shall have _all_ of the Enetron to MYSELF!" J proclaimed Logan and Albanus whacked his head, which didn't hurt him but got his attention.

"Noooo way, buddy. You're still in trouble for not sharing any Enetron with Nick and the others," Logan told his Buddy Roid partner.

"Right and remember you're NOT getting any Enetron for lunch and dinner, understand me?" Albanus said as he still remembered J's punishment.

J lowered his head while mumbling "It isn't fair," Logan and Albanus sighed not knowing what to do with J at times. The others just meekly smiled at the scene with sweat drops. However, they all broke out of their little funny moment as the sound of a car door could be heard. They all quickly realized their target is on the move! They ran towards the spot, where they attempted to hide only to see the armored truck getting far away already!

"Oh crap!" Hikaru shouted shouted before getting his helmet from the top of the van, as he immediately ran towards Nick.

"Nick let's go!" he shouted.

"Ok!" the cheetah-type Buddy Roid replied as he quickly changed into his motorcycle form. He started to automatically move on his own. Hikaru jumped on the seat starting to go after the truck, but still remembered to keep a distance. He looked back at his friends before saying.

"I'm going on ahead! Try to keep up!" he shouted before he was far enough not hearing the others calling for him to come back.

**-Ready, Break!-**

"Hikaru!" Jun shouted out to his younger brother. "Hey, come back! Hikaru!" he cried out again before giving up realizing he's not going to hear him. "Damn, he just doesn't listen,"

Logan patted his friend's back as he looked at him. "Ah, don't worry about him, Jun! Hikaru may be a routy kid, but…he's got one helluva fire in his belly, I could tell ya that!" he laughed.

Ethan chuckled. "He's right. I agree with Hikaru being wild kid, although he does have spirit,"

"Yeah, they're right!" Tau said while crossing his arms. "Out of all of us, Hikaru's the most spirited.

"Plus, he's fastest out of all us, too," Sophy smiled.

"Well c'mon then! Let's catch up with our runaway little cheetah," Larkin said before all of them immediately hopped inside the van. J went back to jumping from roof to roof again. Jun just kicked the engine and started driving as fast as he can.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Hikaru and Nick were still following the armored truck, keeping a close eye on it. They knew their friends would easily catch up with them, so he's not worried about back up if anything should happen. Oh well, he'll be fine. He's got Nick right here.

"I wonder where they are going?" questioned Hikaru.

"Who knows? But wherever they're going we have to be careful," replied Nick.

"Ah, don't worry about it! We'll be alright by ourselves!"

"You sure? I mean…you quickly took off leaving the others behind,"

"They'll catch up…eventually," the young Alden grinned.

"Well, you're right about that. But next time…don't storm off like that,"

"Hehe. Sorry Nick, no promises there buddy,"

Hikaru laughed as Nick sighed before they concentrated on the armored truck again. This time…it was slowing down as the two realized their target arrived at their destination. Whoever was driving the vehicle parked it in front of a laboratory. Hikaru placed his helmet away before getting off Nick, who changed back into his original form. The two kept their distance as they watched the movers getting out of the truck.

"A lab, huh?" Hikaru said placing a hand on his chin. "Never would've thought this would be the place of the day! I thought it would be like a huge corporation company or an important hospital,"

"Uh…? Hikaru, I think this scheduled. Besides, it can't be a coincidence that this would be the place they've picked today. Besides…something is up, right?" Nick said as Hikaru nodded.

"Right! Let's contact the others and tell them where we are," the spiky reddish brown haired teen said as he pushed a button on his bracelet.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Meanwhile back with the other teens all of them were getting a call from Hikaru. Immediately they answered it.

"Hikaru!" Tau began.

"_Hey guys,"_ he said.

"Where are you at?" Larkin asked.

"_I'm outside of some laboratory. It's not too far from where were just at,"_

"Okay, I think know where you're at," Ethan said knowing which lab he's talking about.

"What are the movers doing, Hikaru?" Sophy asked.

"_Well…right now they're unloading the Enetron. And the guy with the laptop, I just saw him go inside the building,"_

"We can still get there before they even start taking the Enetron inside the laboratory," Jun said before replying to Hikaru. "Hikaru do not anything, okay? Just wait for us to go over there. We'll think of something once all of us (meaning you) are together again,"

"_Alright, alright I promise I won't do anything. As much as I much want to,"_ the younger Alden grumbled.

"Sigh. Stay put and for us. We'll be there in a few minutes,"

"_Roger,"_

"Alright, let's go!" Logan excitedly said before the others nodded as Jun stepped on it.

**-Ready, Break!-**

Meanwhile back at the laboratory entrance Hikaru and Nick were still watching these guys, as they were beginning to load Enetron into the building. From all that Enetron inside the truck, Hikaru has to question what it's for. He remembers Ethan saying these guys would have to move around from one location to another.

"Man this is just like a few minutes ago," Hikaru said referring when they were watching these guys loading the Enetron inside the truck. But now they're watching them unload it now.

"I know what you mean. I wanted to jump out there and get all that Enetron to myself," Nick replied.

"Didn't you just have a can of Enetron back in the Operations Room?"

"Yeah but that was snack. Now it's getting close to lunch time,"

"I guess you're right about that,"

Hikaru and Nick stayed quiet for a while, until they noticed J and the van coming towards them. "Well it looks like the cavalry's here, huh?" he grinned.

"You got that right,"

Soon the van stopped as Jun and others hopped out. They made their way towards the two as J landed besides them.

"It's about time you guys showed up. I was getting bored,"

"Yeah…well, sorry about the wait. We were caught up in a little bit of traffic," Tau said with a sheepish smile.

"Traffic? What traffic? I didn't see anything when Nick and I came here,"

"Hey not all us are as fast as you are, y'know," Larkin said.

"She's right and we don't even have motorcycles," Albanus added.

"Heh. I guess you're right about that,"

"If you guys are done messing around, I'd say we get back to business," said the older Alden as he took a peek at the movers. "Good we came right on time. It looks like they're almost done,"

"Should we go in?" Sophy asked.

"I say we should. If they are almost done, then we must go in and find out what's causing the Enetron to disappear," Ethan suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So uh…how do we sneak in?" Larkin asked.

"Well…if there's a front door. Then…we go on the roof!" Logan suggested.

"Yeah, I like that idea alright!" Hikaru laughed.

"Umm? Guys we could just go through the front or the back. I'm pretty sure nobody is blocking them," Tau sweat dropped at their odd suggestion.

"Yeah…that seems a bit too criminal even for us," Sophy sweat dropped.

"Agreed," both Jun and Ethan said while the others nodded.

"Fine we'll go through the front," Hikaru grumbled.

**-Ready, Break!-**

Inside the laboratory entrance, the group of friends were slightly surprised the entrance was empty. They would've expected seeing some of the workers here or at least get ambushed by the Vaglass. Something has to be up if there isn't anyone here working, or planning to ambush them.

"Okay everyone we have to be alert. Who knows where these guys are hiding," Jun said as he took out the binoculars again, but this time he turned it into large swift army knife-sword of some kind! This is the Sougan Blade.

"Yeah, yeah we got ya," Hikaru said while taking out a black and blue camera with a yellow lens. He soon turned it into a gun by flipping some parts around. This weapon is the Ichigan Buster!

Ethan, Tau, Larkin, and Sophy took out the same weapon as Hikaru. Logan and Albanus took out a black and gold handgun.

"So where should we go?" Larkin asked.

"I'd say we each split up and look around each lab room we find. If we don't find anything then we meet back here and check the other floors, and do that there," said Ethan.

"Ethan's right. We'll be able to cover more ground if we split up, but I suggest we each split up into groups of five teams with two people each. Just in case if any of us gets ambushed by the enemy," Jun added

"So who's going with who?" Sophy asked.

"Well that's easy," Logan began before listing the out the teams. "Larkin and Sophy are a team, Hikaru and Nick, Tau and J, Jun and Ethan, then Albanus and myself. So how's that sound?"

"I've got no problems working with J," Tau said.

"Indeed. I will work with Tau," the beetle Buddy Roid responded.

"We've got no problems working together!" both girls said.

"Of course, Nick and I are a great team!" Hikaru exclaimed as he and Nick wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Well, Ethan and I will be okay," said Jun.

"Indeed. We'll get this done," Ethan adjusted his glasses.

"How about it, Albanus?" Logan asked.

"I've got no problems working with you," he responded.

"Cool!"

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Hikaru yelled as he dashed off into a hallway, along with Nick following him.

"Hey Hikaru, wait!" Nicke called out running after him.

The others sweat dropped at Hikaru's enthusiasm. Then all of them wordlessly went to a different direction.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

About two hours had passed and the group's five-man individual search wasn't going so well. Larkin and Sophy had checked some rooms on the first floor and found nothing. The same went for Jun and Ethan, Logan and Albanus, Tau and J, of course Hikaru and Nick too. This went on for a while as they each individually went up two floors. Now they're all on the third floor, where they might have some company waiting for them.

"Man all that search and there's no sign of any suspicious activity at all," Hikaru said with a bored tone. He was kinda looking forward to seeing some suspicious activity.

"The place is empty, but there at least has to be somebody here, right?" questioned Larkin.

Ethan pushed a button on his bracelet as he started to call the commander. "Commander, Miho, Toru do you guys have our location?" he asked.

"_We have you're location," _Miho said.

"Can you scan where the Enetron may be at?"

"_Our scanners are detecting a large amount of Enetron coming from the roof," _Toru responded.

"The roof?" questioned Hikaru as he looked up at the ceiling. "Isn't that like…on the sixth floor or something?"

"_That's correct. Whatever is up there that's where the Enetron is at," _the commander said before continuing. _Be careful kids, who knows what's there,"_

"Roger!" they all responded.

"Okay, let's head to the roof!" Hikaru shouted before laser start shooting of nowhere, as Hikaru and his friends ducked down.

"What the hell!?" cried out Logan as Sophy, Tau, Albanus, and J took cover behind a desk. Hikaru, Jun, Larkin, Ethan, and Nick took cover behind a corner of a wall. The teens quickly took out their guns as they started to fire at the beings shooting them. Nick suddenly took out two guns from behind his back which had the front wheel on one, and rear wheel on the other. Then he started to fire, too.

They were beings with purple skin wearing black gloves and boots, along with black shouder pads. Their head were silver and the arms were equipped with large katar-like weapons. These are the Vaglass' foot soldiers known as Buglars.

The group was still firing at the Buglars, while they fired back.

"Hey, you guys know something?" Logan asked while still firing at the Buglars.

"What?" Jun asked irritated.

"I was actually starting to wonder when these guys would show up," he laughed.

"Logan, I don't think it's time for jokes!" Sophy exclaimed firing at the Buglars.

"I agree with Sophy! We've gotta find away to get through these guys, so we can get to the roof!" Tau said firing at these purple bastards.

"Wait a minute, why am I hiding?" Hikaru questioned as he realized something. The others knew what he meant, so they didn't have to ask. Hikaru ran out of the hiding place as he was now out in the open. The Buglars fired at Hikaru, who was now out in the open for them to get a clear shot at him. Hikaru fired back at them as he suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight after a digital-like sound was heard. The Buglars stopped firing as they tried to scan around the room for their enemy. However, they were all suddenly blasted in the chest causing sparks to fly out. Soon Hikaru reappeared in the middle of the Buglars horde, as he placed the Ichigan Buster away and took out the Sougan Blade. Hikaru grabbed one Buglar by the arm as he used its long ranged shooting power to shoot the other ones. At the same time he kicked a few of them in the chest, while using his blade slash em' too.

The group stepped out of their hiding place as they once again started to fire at their enemies. Of course, they had to avoid hitting Hikaru.

"Guys, I think it's time to transform!" Ethan suggested as the other nodded in agreement. Hikaru shouted 'OK' from his position. Once they each shot a Buglars, the Vaglass foot soldiers feel to the ground. Hikaru soon rejoined them as he, Ethan, Larkin, Tau, Sophy, and Jun twisted the watches on their bracelets as the orange sunglasses flipped open on all of them. Logan and Albanus flipped open the orange sunglasses on their guns.

"**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" **

Both bracelets and guns called out as green data surrounded Hikaru, Ethan, Larkin, Tau, and Ethan's bodies as they were donned in body suits and helmets.

Hikaru's upper body was donned in a red body suit with a zipper zipped up. He had silver sides and both his wrists were now covered in black bands. Plus, he wore black shoulder straps with the voice changer still attached. A black belt attached on his waist with a silver buckle that the letters 'SB' on it. He wore black body suited pants with red boots. Finally, a red helmet concealed his head which has a silver mouth plate. However, his eyes weren't concealed although there is an open space around it for a visor to fit in.

Ethan was donned in a blue body with the same design as Hikaru's, but his helmet had the design of a gorilla.

Larkin was donned in a yellow body suit with a yellow helmet designed after a rabbit.

Tau wore a green body suit with a helmet designed after a frog.

Sophy wore a pink body suit with a helmet designed after an owl.

Finally, Jun wore an all black bodysuit but unlike the others he wore a white scarf around his neck. And he wore a black helmet designed after a puma. Although his helmet does look exactly like Hikaru's a bit save for the color.

Then when Logan and Albanus did their transformation sequence, it was a little different than their friends. Instead of green data energy covering their bodies, it was yellow. The strange part about their transformation is that they needed J in this one. When Logan's bodysuit was starting to form J's armored parts glowed in yellow data, as holograms of them started to attach to Jun's suit. Then his whole body started to glow in metallic blue data energy as he entered inside the gun before a body suit donned itself onto Albanus' body.

Logan was now donned in a gold body suit with black sides, along with a black on the edge of his right side. Also, he wore armored shoulder straps with armored shoulder pads. He wore silver wrists bands and a silver belt with the 'SB' symbol like his friends. His legs, shins and feet were covered in gold armor which is actually J's excavator armored legs. Under the armor is black body suited pants and gold boots with silver edges. He wore a gold helmet with a gold horn sticking out, and it is designed after a rhinoceros beetle.

Albanus' body suit was silver and has the same design as Logan's, except the black is on the right side edge. Plus his shoulders and forearms were covered in metallic blue armor. The shoulder pads and forearm armor were actually J's which is now a different color. He also wore black body suited pants with silver boots that has a metallic blue edge. However, unlike the others he didn't wear a helmet which is strange.

"Let's Morphin'!" all of them announced as they placed the orange sunglasses near their eyes. The glasses suddenly grew larger as their shape and color changed. Then it attached itself their eyes creating red, blue, yellow, green, pink, black, and gold visors for the ones with the helmets except Albanus. Albanus however, his head was donned in metallic blue data energy as it formed into a silver helmet with a metallic blue visor. It was somewhat designed after a stag beetle.

When the visors (or helmet in Albanus' case) attached their helmets they began a roll call.

"Red Buster!" Hikaru announced now known as Red Buster.

"Blue Buster!" Ethan announced now known as Blue Buster.

"Yellow Buster!" Larkin announced now known as Yellow Buster.

"Green Buster!" Tau announced now known as Green Buster.

"Pink Buster!" Sophy announced now known as Pink Buster.

"Black Buster!" Jun announced now known as Black Buster.

"Beet Buster!" Logan announced while making a rock n' roll sign with his left hand.

"Stag Buster!" Albanus announced sticking out his right arm.

Once they made their roll calls some of them bended on their knees starting to form a pose as Red Buster started make an announcement. "Busters, Ready!?"

"**GO!"** all of them announced as they charged after the Buglars. All of them started to spread out as they each started to face ten groups of Buglards on their own.

Yellow Buster was dodging all of the Buglards katar slashes. She leg sweeped one of them causing it to fall on its back. Yellow Buster quickly pressed the button on her voice changer.

"**TRANSPORT!"**

Green digital energy formed around her hand as it was the Ichign Buster. She then took fire at them.

Blue Buster used his forearms to block two Katars from two Buglards. He then pushed them back with great force making them fly back into a wall, which now had a crack. He quickly spun around sensing two more attempting to attack him, but he's not going to let them. Blue skidded back while he slammed his fist on the ground causing it shake like a mini earthquake. The Buglards all started to fall down as Blue pressed the button on his voice changer.

"**TRANSPORT!"**

He brought out the Ichigan Buster and started shooting them all down.

Green Buster was basically fighting each one that tried to slash him with their Katar weapons. He kept on evading the attacks while fighting back. He was already equipped with the Ichigan Buster and fired at them. "Hey, guys as much as I like beating these guys up! Let's finish them off! Who knows what's going on the roof?"

"Tau's right! We can't mess around here any longer!" said Pink Buster as she evaded a few attacks from the Buglards before swiftly moving behind one. She locked its arm and used his blaster, firing at the other ones.

"Agreed," Black Buster said while using his Sougan Blade to slash any Buglards that came his way. He was easily fighting all of them without putting a little effort into it. He grabbed one by the arm and flipped it over while dodging another one's attack. Two of them were firing at him, but Black easily evaded the attacks while slashing the two's chests.

"I'm up for getting rid of these guys and getting out of here," said Stag Buster as he held one by the arm before throwing towards the other ones.

"_Indeed, we must get all of that Enetron. So it can be MINE," _J said from within Stag Buster's suit as the headlights on his head flashed, indicating that he's talking from within Albanus.

"J, you're still in trouble. So you're not getting any Enetron," Beet Buster said to his Buddy Roid partner from within Stag Buster. He roundhouse kicked a Buglard then leg sweeped one coming from behind him. He spun around punching one repeatedly in the chest before kicking it away.

"If we're all in an agreement," Red Buster started as he used the Sougan Blade to slash Buglards causing sparks flying off their chests. Red used his speed getting the Vaglass confused wondering where he is at. They got their answer when Red surprisingly slashed them as they fell down. "…then let's do our finishers guys!"

"Right!" they all said. Red and Black pushed a black button on their Sougan Balde. Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink all twisted the lens of Ichigan Buster. Beet and Stag Buster held the trigger on their guns as each device made its own announcement.

"**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!/ BOOST UP FOR BUSTER!"**

Red and Black's Sougan Blades glowed green as they charged at their foes slashing all of them causing an explosion from behind them. Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink all fired their Ichigan Busters blasting all of their Buglards foes away. Beet and Stag Busters did the same with their gun firing the Buglards away.

Soon they were all gone.

"Okay, let's go!" Red said as they all started to run up to the roof.

"Hey, wait for me!" Nick said who was watching them fight from the sidelines. He ran after them.

**-Misson Break, Go!-**

All the Busters including Nick all ran up to the roof as Blue Buster knocked down the door. They had their blasters out getting ready to persue whoever is up here.

"Hey, look at that," Nick said pointing to large device that looks like a beacon.

All the Busters looked at the device in confusion.

"What is this thing?" Yellow asked titling her head to the side.

"A beacon, it kinda looks like one," Pink added.

"I think you're right, but what does it do?" Blue questioned analyzing the device.

"Wanna find out?" said a new voice.

"Sure!" Red said before getting smacked by Black. "Ow!"

"Hikaru, we're not here to mess around. Plus, we DON'T want to know what this thing does," he said. "Besides…we have company,"

All the Busters and Nick looked to see a man around twenty or twenty one walking from behind the beacon. He appears to be Japanese with brown hair and eyes with a familiar pair of goggles kept over his head. He wore large black scarf along with white coat with black sleeves. He wore gray pants and black boots. Also, he carried a laptop.

The Busters and Nick remembered goggles and the laptop from earlier. They knew it was the same guy, who they saw at that factory when the Buglards were loading the Enetron into the armored truck!

"It's that guy again!" Red exclaimed.

The man smiled at them before replying back. "Bonjur gentlemen, mademosiselles," he said in between French words and English.

Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Stage Buster all sweat dropped at this guy's weird French hobby or whatever he's doing.

"Umm? What the heck is up with this guy? Is he speaking to us in French or English?" Red asked confused.

"It could just be a hobby he does," Green replied.

"Tau is right. This guy is one of those people, who likes add some foreign words to his own language," Blue said.

"En effet, blue man. I love the French language, so I intentionally add some minor words. If you do not mind of course," he said.

"Okay, I have nothing against him if he does that. But…it's gonna be awkward to understand some of the French words, he's going to use," Red said unsure if this guys is their enemy or just a weirdo using French words.

"Well…beside the point," Black started before looking at the man. "Who are you? And what are you after?"

"Oh là là, where are my manners?" he said before placing up a hand. "My name is Eneter, and I'm an Avatar created my Majesty," the man now known as Eneter introduced himself.

"Eneter?" questioned Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Stag.

"Avatar?" questioned Beet and Blue.

"Majesty?" questioned Black.

"Oui. I am an Avatar created from Hyperspace," Eneter said as everyone gasped at the word 'Hyperspace'.

**-Ready, Break!-**

Back in the operations room everyone heard what Enter had told the kids. They were all shocked to hear this information.

"D-d-did that guy j-just say…" Gorisaki began, stuttered.

"Hyperspace!?" Usada cried out.

The commander stayed stoic, but unknowingly to those in room. He was clenching his fist tightly. "Miho, Toru, I want to scan their location and confirm this!" he commanded. If what this Enter guy said is true, then….

"Roger!" they said while beginning to type on their computers.

"If what that Enter guy said is true. What's going to happen to Tau and the others!?" cried out a concern Ene-tan as she was spinning around on the table.

"Ethan!" Gorisaki worriedly cried out to his partner.

"Larkin…" Usada said, worried.

"Sophy," Lilly said with the same consideration.

"Everyone!" the commander called out to the Buddy Roids. "Do not worry, the kids will be alright. We may not know who or what this enemy is exactly, but we have to believe in them,"

The Buddy Roids knew Takeshi is right, but they're still unsure. All they're worried about is the safety of their partners,"

"Commander," Toru called out catching their attention. "We've scanned the roof, where the Busters are at and this guy is telling the truth!"

"It's hardly visible, but we can see Enetron following through him. So…he is an Avatar!" Miho called out.

"WHAT!?" all the Buddy Roids cried out.

"_So, it's true,"_ Takeshi though, grimaced

**-Ready, Break!-**

"WHAAAT!?" all the busters except Black, Beet, and Blue cried out in surprise. They all just heard the conversation from the Operations room.

"So it's true…you ARE from Hyperspace aren't you?" Blue said as all of them began to clench their weapons.

"_Logan, Albanus don't do anything reckless,"_ J said from within Stag Buster's suit. He could feel the anger starting to build up in Albanus, but he's trying to keep it in check.

Nick was trying to do the same for Hikaru, but before he could even say or do anything. Red Buster used his speed disappearing from sight!

"Hikaru!" Black Buster called out as there was red glow behind his visor. It looks like he's trying his hardest to scan for his brother's location.

Enter was surely surprised by this as he didn't expected suit wearing people to have a power like this. However, now wasn't the time to be impressed or rather amused. Enter couldn't see where the Red one is, but he can at least feel where he is…

"Like right now!" Enter shouted as three mechanical whips appeared from his sleeves. As soon as he did that Red Buster was hit by each of them. Sparks were flying out of his chest as he fell to the ground.

"Hikaru!" all the Busters and Nick cried out as they rushed to their friend's aid. Before they could even reach Red Buster, the red body suited warrior quickly stood back up and charged at Enter again with a battle cry.

Enter merely stood in his place as he smirked at Red Buster's…enthusiasm. He quickly brought out a sword with a red handle and silver blade, and used it to block Red Buster's sword. He has to admit, he's only met this kid for one day and already he's impressed by the…spirit he has.

"You bastard!" Red shouted. "If it's true that you're from Hyperspace then….where are they!? Where the hell are our families!?" Red Buster shouted in frustration as he was trying his hardest to push his foe back.

All of the Busters except black had tilted their heads down. They all knew what Hikaru was saying, but they don't want to remember **it**. The day….the day…that changed their lives.

"Hikaru…" Nick sympathetically said for his partner.

Black Buster brought out his Ichigan Buster taking fire at Enter, who immediately saw this coming. He pushed Red Buster away from him while skidded back from, where the blast was about hit him. Red Buster regrouped with his friends. He was about to argue with his brother, until he felt his placed on his shoulder.

"Hikaru…look," Black said pointing to their team, who still had their heads down. Red Buster realized what he did so he placed his head down as well.

"Everyone…sorry," he apologized.

Black Buster ignored his friends for a quick second so he could face Enter, who still smirked at them. However…said smirk turned into a smile. "Incoyable. I'm very interested in what all of you kids can do together. Also, I see you've dubbed us as...Vaglass," said amused Enter. "I must say, it's quite a fine if I may say so myself,"

"Cut the crap and let's just get to the point," Black irritably said. "How are you taking all of the Enetron away? And what's that machine for?"

"Oh mon, straight to the point are we?" Enter said. "Oh well, I guess I can shall share a few details with you all," Enter took out a device that looked like on those vacuum cans or something, except it wasn't attacked a vacuum itself. "I use this device to absorb whatever Enetron, I can find. And this device is to attrack Enetron like magnet, and when it's filled it'll shoot that energy, so my Majesty can have enough Enetron to restore himself,"

"Sorry buddy, I don't think I'll let that happen. We don't know this "Majesty, you keep blabbing on about, and frankly…we don't care or even want to know," Black Buster said preparing to fire at Enter. "Prepare yourself, Enter. Because you'll be taken out by me,"

"Oh là là. I'm so sorry my friend, but I wish I could stay and play. However, I must be on my way now. I don't plan to use this device here. It's for a very special location," said Eneter before being covered in digital energy as well as the device. "Adieu,"

With that said Enter left the roof.

Black Buster sighed as he turned to look at his friends.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Enter was in the middle of an empty construction area. The vehicles were still here and everything. Maybe he could use them against those kids. They seemed to be pretty strong. Well, at least the one in the Black suit. He seemed to be more composed and clam than his Red friend. However, Enter has to admit he did love the passion he showed. Oh well, there's no time to be thinking about people he just met. Enter took a white cable wire out of his computer, as he installed it into the Enetron absorber. Once he did that red data energy appeared all around him changing the scenery.

Eneter was now in a dark place, where everything is nothing but red including the sky, save for a few green. There were ruined buildings everywhere it's like judgment day had already past in this place leaving everything into ruble.

Enter turned to face floating digital red skull that began to manifest itself once Eneter had entered…Hyperspace.

"Allo, allo, allo majesty,"Enter said greeting the large red digital skull.

"_**Enter!? Where is MY Enetron!? I am suffering!"**_ the red skull demanded obviously angry.

"Pleace be patient, Majesty. You're Enetron will soon be here. Once you get it, you shall soon rule over all of the humans,"

"_**Yes! Humans are nothing more than mere insects in the world. The world should be ruled by ME! It shall all be MINE!"**_

"Oui, oui Majesty. Please wait I'm still doing some preparation work," Enter said as the skull merely scoffed as red data surrounded Enter again taking him back to the construction area again. "It seems like my Majesty is getting quite impatient. Perhaps I change my tactics a little, since those children may be a problem," Enter said walking around the construction area. He was looking around the vehicles wondering which one he should use.

He walked around for a little while before spotting a power shovel. He walked over to the power shovel as he took out the wire from his laptop again. This time it had a computer chip on the other end. "Metavirus," Enter said placing the computer chip onto the power shovel. "Install," he said while slashing a red card on the side of his computer as if it were like installing a credit card or something.

The power shovel started to glow in digital energy and static electricity as the card started to say…

"**SHO-VE-LLOID! SHO-VE-LLOID!"**

Soon the power shovel turned into a mechanical monster based off the tool itself. It was mainly yellow and silver with shovel feet, four rectangular eyes, and its right arm is a large shovel. Also, it had some wires attached to its left shoulder. This is Shovelloid.

"You rang?" the Shovelloid asked Enter.

"Indeed my friend. I need you to take care of a bunch of kids, who may be a problem in my plan. So I'm counting on you to take care of them," Enter said before turning around to walk away. He stopped only to turn and face the Shovelloid again. "Oh, and those kids have you out numbered from eight to one, so I suggest you bring some friends for the fun. Take care," Enter said leaving the area.

The Shovelloid then just walked out into the city, where can get these kids to come out.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Meanwhile back in the operations room the kids were out of their Buster suits. Jun was leaning against a wall with arms crossed. Everyone else sat around the table, as their hair covered their eyes. Their Buddy Roid partners wanted to help comfort them a little, but they were afraid to do so. All of them including the Commander knew what they were thinking. Heck, they should know because they were there. All of them shook their heads deciding to drop _that_ subject.

Miho and Toru didn't know what to do. Sure they're supposed to be the adults having to watch over these kids, but…they had to realize they're not THAT much older than they are. Also, they didn't know what they're going through.

The room stayed silent for a while, until…

"Oh man, I can't believe that Enter guy or whatever his name was got away!" exclaimed Hikaru catching everyone's attention. He wore a big smile on his face. "Sure I know, I screwed up by blinding attacking him like that! So I guess we'll have to wait until he shows up again, huh? Isn't that right, Nick!" the young Alden laughed with a smile.

"Y-yeah! You're right we have to wait, until we see that Enter person again," the Cheetah Buddy Roid said knowing what Hikaru is trying to do. He then faced his friends. "Isn't that right everybody?"

Everyone looked at Hikaru and Nick seeing them all cheerful full of spirit. It just made them all smile as they let out a chuckled. Soon the chuckle turned into laughter.

Jun, Ethan, and Logan chuckled as they smirked knowing Hikaru would do something like this.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Larkin said she stood from the table standing next to Usada. "We'll get him next time!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit Larkin!" Usada encouraged.

"Hikaru's right! We've gotta think of plan, so we can take that guy out together!" Tau said getting up as well.

"Yeah, I agree with Tau!" Ene-tan said.

"Yup, once we see that guy again. Larkin and I will show him some girl power!" Sophy said as Larkin went up to her as they high fived.

"That's right, Sophy. Show him what a girl is made of!" Lilly said as Ene-tan hopped on her head.

"Agreed," Albanus said as everyone took a good comeback speech.

"Yes, We shall retrieve all of that Enetron, so it can ALL be _mine,_" J said only to get slugged in the head by Logan.

"What point of you're in trouble don't you understand!? Stupid robot!" Logan said.

"Ethan," Gorisaki said walking up to his partner.

Ethan smiled. "Don't worry, Gorisaki. I'm fine," he assured.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn't have said anything," Hikaru apologized as he felt Tau's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't worry about it, buddy. I'm sure all of us felt the same way too. So don't get worked up, okay? I think anyone of us would've done the same thing, too," Tau smiled as he and Hikaru fist bumped stating are thing cool between them. Soon the others started to get along again.

Jun grinned at his friends along with their partners. He walked soon walked out of the room as nobody noticed this. Takeshi, Logan, Ethan, Miho, and Toru knew where he was going.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Jun walked into the engineering room, which is a big place filled with technicians and engineers. The engineering room is big because of everyone's vehicles.

Jun spotted a huge red race care which is obviously Hikaru's, a large blue truck that belongs to Ethan, a yellow helicopter which is Larkin's vehicle, a pink jet which is Sophy's, and finally…a large black lion which is both Jun's vehicle and Buddy Roid. This is Li-OH.

The older Alden smiled at his partner knowing he's still asleep because his eyes are closed or rather not flashed on. He made his way up to Li-OH's head as he sat on the forehead patting him. "I doubt you can hear me, but I wish you would wake up soon. There are so many things I wish to tell you, and I bet there are thing you wish to tell me. Isn't that right….Li-OH?"

Before Jun could lay on his partner's head, he heard the alarms going off. He immediately knew this meant trouble. He quickly got off Buddy Zord's head as he quickly made his way back into the operations room again rejoining the others.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Jun entered the room again only to see everyone looking startled a little. Well, they were caught off guard because they were all busy chatting and stuff.

"What's going on?" Larkin asked as Mioh and Toru were starting to work on their computers again.

"Uh-oh!" Miho gasped before looking at the others. "Everyone, we're detecting a Metaloid!"

"Metaloid?" questioned Ethan as he grimaced adjusting his glasses.

"Whoa…it's been a while, since metalloid has shown up, huh?" Hikaru questioned not really minding if an enemy shows up. Hell, they had to sacrifice their vacation and trip to the beach for this shit!

"Hikaru this is no time to be amused by the enemy," Albanus said.

"Hey, just thinking out loud," he shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just get this thing before it harms anyone!" Sophy said.

"Agreed," Ehtan nodded before all of them turned to face the commander.

"Go-Busters, mobilize!" the commander ordered as they all made their sign with their right hands.

"Roger!"

Soon all of them including J left the operations room as Nick stayed behind this time.

**-Ready, Break!-**

The group was outside as they could see a robotic power shovel humanoid shooting bullets all over the place. They could the screams of people running in fear. And that was enough to make them to get this guy stop. They all (except J) pulled out their guns and started to shoot the Shovelloid from behind. Once the bullets made contact the power shovel monster fell to the ground as it quickly got up and turned around to see the teens holding up their blasters, as smoke appeared from the barrels.

"Oh. So, you guys must be those kids Enter was talking about, huh?" the Shovelloid said as that only got their attention.

"So you're a monster created by Enter, huh? Well, I guess that explains how ugly you look," Ethan said, smirked as the other except Jun laughed.

"Hmph. Say whatever you want, but I'll warn you kids that I'm pretty strong,"

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Hikaru declared as he twisted the Morphin' Bracelet as the image of his suit appeared. Soon the others did the same with their Morphin' Bracelets, while Logan and Albanus got their Morphin Blasters ready.

"**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

"Let's Morphin'!"

Soon data began to indulge their bodies in to the respective body suits each one wore. And of course J became Albanus' suit while his armored shoulder and forearms were attached to him. Logan was donned in his body suit with some of J's flat shoulders pads and armored legs on him. Then all of them placed the orange sunglasses near their eyes as they were covered in their respective colored visors.

"Nice trick, so what are you kids supposed to be? Colorful circus weirdos?"

The Buster ignored him as they made their roll calls.

"Red Buster!" announced Red Buster.

"Blue Buster!" announced Blue Buster.

"Yellow Buster!" announced Yellow Buster.

"Green Buster!" announced Green Buster

"Pink Buster!" announced Pink Buster.

"Black Buster!" announced Black Buster.

"Beet Buster!" announced Beet Buster.

"Stag Buster!" announced Stag Buster.

"Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!" they announced together as an explosion occurred behind them.

The Shovelloid tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? Tokumei Sentai? Go-Busters? Che sounds like a stupid name of you ask me,"

A vein popped underneath Red Buster's helmet. "Hey, who the hell are you supposed to be talking about our team name!? You ugly shovel! I bet you're some crappy older model, too,"

"Enough fooling around! Come out!" the Shovelloid called out as a horde Buglars came out of nowhere.

"Wow dude, you've got like terrible back up if you think those weaklings will help you," mocked Beet Buster as all of them hit their Transpods.

"**TRANSPORT!"**

All of their weapons appeared in their hands. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink all wielded their Ichigan Busters. Black of course had his Sougan Blade. Beet and Stag Buster wielded a long gold and silver sword with a driver wheel handle called the Driblade.

Once they were equipped with their weapons all of them got into a stance as Red made the announcement. "Busters Ready!?"

"GO!" they all said before charging after the Buglars and the Shovelloid.

When both parties made contact, Black, Beet, and Stag started to slash each Buglars chests while some of their blades clashed their Katars. Red and Green stood back to back blasting each one they see, a few of them tired to do the same, but they easily evaded the blasts. They still continued to shoot while a throwing kicks and punches to a few, who tried a sneak attack. Yellow and Pink, were also doing the same tactic like their friends. Blue on the other hand was facing the Shovelloid.

Blue was firing away at the robotic power shovel as the said opponent was easily dodging the attacks. He was shooting bullets from out of his left hand, while Blue tried to evade them. This gun fight went on for a while, until Blue ran straight towards the Shovelloid. He risked the chances of getting shot, but he couldn't see any alternatives. Plus, the others were busy at the moment, so backup was out of the question. He continued running towards his foe, while still firing. Once he got close enough, Blue started to jump in mid air attempting to throw a punch as the robotic shovel, but he was countered with his large right arm shovel. Blue Buster was soon knocked back into a wall that made a crack by the force.

"Ethan!" Red and Yellow cried out. Red used his speed and Yellow suddenly jumped all the way in the air as she fired away at the Shovelloid. The said power shovel used his large shovel arm to protect himself from Yellow's attacks as he used his scanners to search for Red Buster. He needed to hurry and fast because the Red bastard moving at unimaginable speeds. Hell, he literally disappeared from sight! It wouldn't be surprising he moved at a speed where everything has literally stopped, and he's the only one moving. Well, for humans maybe but machines….

"That's another story!" the Shovelloid called out as he spotted Red Bsuter's location and just in time, too. A few more second he would've gotten him. He shot bullets at him, which made him fall down clenching his chest in pain. Of course, he didn't forget about Yellow Buster, who was still blasting at him. He was on time to smack her across from him. "I have to say, your teamwork is pretty impressive,"

"Glad you think so," Black Buster said from behind the Shovelloid.

The Shovelloid gasped in shock as he lightly turned his head to see Black body suited teen getting ready to attack him! Black Buster wasted no time and immediately slashed the shovelloid's back. The robotic power shovel stumbled forward, before Red, Blue, and Yellow kicked him back to Black Buster. He merely slashed him again, this time on the front. Black then kicked the Shovelloid away from them.

"H-how did you?! I thought you were facing the Buglars?" the Shovelloid said as his question was about to be answered.

"Hmph. I should actually thank Ethan for this idea," Black said he pointed a thumb at Blue.

"That's right. I first had to test how you're shooting power was, so I intentionally had to see where you were. However, I couldn't since you easily countered my attacks and knocked me into the wall,"

"Then when Hikaru and Larkin called out Ethan's name in worry, and decided to go after you, I knew they'd do the job for Ethan's hypothesis. Ethan probably knew if Larkin would've jumped up in the air, you would busy blocking her, while dealing with Hikaru. However, I did expect Hikaru to hit once he disappeared from you're sight. It did take you a while to find him didn't it?"

"You bastards," the Shovelloid growled seeing what they were doing. Black continued.

"Hey, I just wanted to mess around with him!" Red defended himself from being reckless.

"While you were busy finding Hikaru and defending Larkin, I managed to sneak around you without notice,

"Hey, we're not an experiment y'know!" Red and Yellow angrily exclaimed. Then they felt a hand on their shoulder. Of course, it was Ethan who chuckled a little.

"Sorry, it was the only way to analyze this guy and find his weakness,"

"Wow Ethan, you truly are smart are you!" Pink said as she was about to do a finisher.

"You're the man, bro!" Beet called out as he and Stag were about perform a finisher with their swords.

"Yeah! Who knew this guy's weakness were his sensors," Green said getting ready for his finisher.

"**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!/ BOOST UP FOR BUSTER!"**

Green and Pink's visors glowed as they had a clear lock on their targets. Both immediately fired as one horde of Buglars were destroyed. Beet and Stag Buster however, were swiftly moving their swords around as Energy started form. Once they were about attack, Stag got in front of Beet Buster and crouched on a knee. Of course, Albanus isn't J, who would always do that.

"_I don't do that all the time," _J said from with the suit as the headlights glowed.

"Shut up!" Beet said as their finishers were ready. Beet and Stag shoot the energy out of their swords killing another horde of Buglars.

"Looks like they're done," Black stared as he prepared to the same.

"Now all that's left is," Blue trailed off before getting ready to fire at the robotic shovel.

"You!" Red and Yellow said as they were all about to take care of this guy, but the heard their watches ringing.

Green and Pink looked at their Morphin' Bracelets as they noticed the clocks counting down from 3min: 21 sec.

"Eh? What's this?" Pink asked.

"Is this a simulation?" questioned Green.

Beet Buster heard ringing coming from his Morphin' Blaster as he turned it into a cell phone. Then he placed it against his ear. "Hello?"

"_Everyone!" _Miho's voice could be heard._ "We're detecting a MegaZord coming from Hyperspace! We only have 3 minutes and 21 seconds!"_

"WHAAT!? YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T A TEST SIMULATION!" Red, Yellow, Green, and Pink cried out.

"_We need one of you guys to come back to base, so you get into one of the Buster Machines!" _Toru said.

"Okay, so who's going with who," Green asked.

"Let's not think about this right now! We have to take care of this guy!" Black said not taking his eyes off the Metaloid. "Okay, before we reduce you to scrap metal. Where's Enter?"

"Enter?" the Shovelloid laughed before slowly getting up. The busters had their blaster pointed at the Metaloid incase if he tried anything. "You should have your co-workers or whoever it was you were talking to earlier. Casue' I ain't telling you nothing,"

"Argh! Let's just kill this guy already! He's pissing me off!" Red argued wanting to blast him into oblivion.

"Wait! Remember that machine Enter had with him? You know the one on the roof?" Blue asked before continuing. "If we can trace that machine's energy signal we should find Enter," he said before talking into his Morphin' Bracelet. "Did you guys get that?"

"_We're on it," _the commander said.

Unknowingly to the Busters they all had their eyes away from the Shovelloid, who took advantage by shooting them! All of them were hit by the bullets as sparks flew off their chest while falling down. Once they recovered the Shovellois was gone!

"Son of a bitch! "Alright, I'm going after him!" Red shouted running after the Metalloid.

"Hikari wait!" Blue called out before he felt Beet Buster's hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright! Right now you, Tau, Larkin, and Sophy go back to base and get into your Buster Machines. Albanus and I will go after Hikaru to back him up!" Beet said.

"He's right Ethan go back to base," Black said.

"What about you?" Beet asked.

"I'll go after Enter, and stop him from activating that machine,"

"Alright, let's go!"

"Roger!" everyone said before splitting up.

**-Ready, Break!-**

In the operations room everyone heard the Go-Busters plans, so they decided to go along with it.

"Gorisaki, Usada, Lilly, Ene-tan go into your Buster Machine and prepare for stand by!" the commander ordered.

"Roger/Roger Rabbit!" the Buddy Roids and Usada said as they went to the hanger.

"Sir, will they be alright?" Miho asked in concern as she was clearly talking about the kids.

"They'll be fine. Remember….all of them have been training for this alongside their Buddy Roids," Takeshi said as he was worried about them too. But…he has to believe in them.

Meanwhile in the hanger Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Buster hopped inside their mecha vehicles as their partner's head were acting as the control panels within the cockpit.

"**LET'S DRIVING!"**

The Morphin' Bracelets announced as Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green got into their cock pits.

"_GT-02, RH-03, FS-O0, OF-07 prepare for take off!" _announced a voice.

Then all of the Buster Vehicles started to mobilize as huge doors slid opening allowing all the vehicles to go outside!

The blue truck, yellow helicopter, and pink jet were already outside as the truck turned into its animal form, which is a giant blue gorilla. From inside the Gorilla, Blue Buster was in his cock pit holding Gorisaki's head which the control panel for GT-02. Plus, he actually the driving wheel of this whole thing.

"How long do we have?" he asked.

"_About 2 minutes and 30 seconds,"_ Miho said.

"So not that long, huh?" Green Buster said from within large green frog in his cockpit as Ene-tan was in front him. And unlike using Gorisaki's head as the driving wheel, Green had to us a large pair of frog legs as the handles. He was currently underwater circling near the area, where his friends are at.

The yellow helicopter and pink jet flew around the Gorilla.

Yellow Buster was in her cockpit using Usada's ears to pilot the helicopter. "Guess so. Although, I'm kinda worried," she said.

Pink buster was in her cockpit as Lilly's head was in front of her. She used a pair of owl wings as the handles for controlling the Jet. "I know, it's kinda scary since this is our first time facing another MegaZord with ours. I'm used to the holographic practices,"

"C'mon Sophy, you need to be brave," Lilly encouraged.

"You too, Larkin," Usada said.

"Che. If you two are scared then go back to the base. Tau and I can handle this," Ene-tan said, cocky.

"Hey, don't start something Ene-tan," Green said.

"I'm kinda scared," Gorisaki said.

"Hey, don't be like that. Remember if all of us use our training, I'm sure we'll be fine," Blue said. "For let's see how the others are progressing,"

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Meanwhile down below the city Red buster finally caught up with the Shovelloid as he began to take him on. Red was firing away at his opponent, while the said power shovel tried blasting him as well. However, he was being hit by Red more than he was doing damage to him. Red buster was using his speed to avoid the rapid fir gun blasts his enemy is shooting.

"Ha! Try all you want you, SOB! But remember this, I'm the fastest guy there is alive!" Red grinned.

"Fastest guy, you say? Don't make me laugh I was able to catch even in your speed!" the Shovelloid said.

"Well, let me tell you this pal! I'm not satisfied with the speed I'm going at right now!"

"What?! What nonsense do you speak of?"

"Hmph. I plan to reach speed that surpasses all other speed combined together, and that's…."

Before Red Buster could declare his dream, Beet and Stag Buster suddenly showed up out of nowhere shooting the Metaloid. And they were lucky, too. He was too busy dealing with Red Buster, so that can gave them the chance to do so.

Red Buster's jaw dropped and turned to see Beet and Stag Buster. Beet Buster waved at him. "Hey, what was that for you guys!? I almost had him!"

"Hehe. You did? Sorry, we really couldn't tell,"

"We did/_We did,_" Stag and J said.

"Who side are guys on!?" Beet Buster said.

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter!" grumbled Red Buster. "Let's just finish this already!"

"**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!"**

"Alabus let's do it!" Beet said getting his blaster ready.

"Roger," her replied.

"**BOOST UP FOR BUSTER!"**

"NOOO!" the Shoveloid cried as he attempted to escape from the attack. But it was already too late. Red, Beet, and Stag Buster all fired their weapons at the Metaloid. They all turned around as an explosion occurred from where the Metaloid was once standing.

"_Hikaru, Logan, Albanus! Are you guys doing alirght?" _Blue asked through Red Buster's Morphin' Bracelet.

"Yeah, we're fine. We just took care of the Metaloid,"

"Yup, all three of us did," Beet said.

"Indeed," Stag replied.

"_Okay, good! Hurry up and get into your Buster Machines! The MegaZords will here in less than a minute!" _

"Okay, we're on our way!" Red said as he contacted Nick.

"**CALL MODE!"**

"Hey Nick, get ready, because we're going out for a ride!" Red Buster called out.

"_Yeah!"_

"J!" both Beet and Stag Buster called out.

"_Roger! Albanus," _J said.

"Alright take the controls," Stag Buster said as his head suddenly lowered down for a brief moment. Then he slowly lifted himself back up.

"Activating _my_ marker system," J said who is now actually taking over Albanus' body, since he is both the suit and armor pieces.

When J said that all of sudden a digital portal start open as both a crane and silver jet suddenly appeared out of there. The Jet was on top of the crane. These are Beet and Stag Buster's vehicles/mechas, BC-04 and SJ-05.

When both vehicles appeared a red race car with a gold cheetah's head appeared next to them. This is Red Buster's vehicle, CB-01.

"Hikaru hop in!" Nick said from within a cockpit as Red buster shouted 'Yeah!' and jumped inside CB-01.

"Alabanus, J let's go!" Beet said before jumping into BC-04.

"Roger/_Roger_!" both of them as Alabus was back in control. Stag Buster jumped inside the SJ-05.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Black Buster was running inside a building going up the stairs heading for the roof. He recently received the coordinates from both Miho and Toru. He was now running up to confront Enter. Soon enough he was already at his destination. Black could see Enter typing on his laptop. He made himself noticeable by tapping on his Transpod.

"**TRANSPORT!"**

Soon the Sougan Blade Materialized in his hand.

Eneter turned around to see Black Bluster staring at him.

"We meet again, Black Bluster," Enter said.

"Cut the act, Enter. I'm here to stop you from activating that machine," Black said.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I'm afraid you're too late, Black Buster. I've already encrypted the codes onto my laptop, smiled Enter. "It should be ready within six minutes. However, you're friends will starting fighting the MegaZords when they arrive, which should be in thirty seconds,"

Black Buster looked at the timer on his Morphin' Bracelet as he could the countdown is less than thrity seconds now. He could see CB-01 transforming into a large red humanoid mecha with a gold cheetah's head on its chest. This is Go-Buster Ace!

Also, he could see SJ-05 taking flight besides RH-03 and OJ-07.

Finally, he noticed BC-04 changing into a gold humanoid mecha. It had a crane/hook on its right arm. This is Go-Buster Beet!

Black Buster heard his transformation device ring as he could hear Miho's voice.

"_The enemy will be arriving in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"_

Soon enough a digital portal started to open revealing a large version of the Shovelloid appearing from it. Also, there were six large versions of the Buglads appearing behind it. However, these ones were completely covered in metal robotic armor with cannons behind their backs.

"Well, it looks like the fight is going to happen, huh? Oh well, the others can take care of themselves," Black Buster said as he turned to face Enter. "You're my problem to deal with not them,"

"Ho? Magnifique dit, Black Buster," Enter said taking out his blade.

**-Ready, Break!-**

"Whoa! Hold up a second didn't we beat this guy already?" Red asked from within Buster Ace.

"Remember you guys, whenever a metalloid is created another larger version of itself is also created in Hyperspace," Blue said from with GT-02 Gorilla mode.

"We kinda slept through that class," Yellow and Pink said from their respective machines.

"You two are always slacking off!" Usada said.

"Who asked you!?" Yellow said while punching the Rabbit Buddy Roid's head.

"Um..guys, we're going to have to continue this later, because here they come!" Green said as he appeared from underneath the ocean as they could see large green frog coming to join them on land. Then it started to fire missiles at the giant armored Buglads.

Buster Ace and Beet charged at the enemies as Ace took out a sword, while Beet took out two blades. GT-02 Gorilla charged at the Megazord Shovelloid starting to fight it.

RH-03, SJ-05, and OJ-07 started shooting lasers at the other armored Buglads, while they were firing lasers of their own. FS-O0 started to hop towards a Buglads as it opened it mouth as its tongue, which had a red boxing glove on it. It hit the Buglad making it stumbled back. One of them was about hit FS-O0, but RH-03 shot lasers at it.

"Thanks for the save, Larkin, Usada,"

"No problem," Yellow said as Usada chuckled.

Buster Ace slashed its sword against one Buglad knocking it down. He noticed GT-02 Gorilla was having a little difficulty with the giant Shovelloid. He quickly dashed towards the Megazord and slashed him across the arm, then he kicked him away from his friend.

"Ethan, Gorisaki, you two okay?" Red asked.

"We're fine thanks," Blue replied.

"Thank you," Gorisaki said.

Buster Beet was easily handling two Buglads as knocked them down.

"I guess we had nothing to worry about after all. We're doing awesome," Beet buster gloated.

"Don't get cocky, Logan cause' it looks like they're about regroup," Albanus said as he noticed them starting to get into a formation of some sort.

"Guys, I think they're about fire either lasers or missiles as us," Green said.

"Hikaru, Tau, Logan let's get into a formation and do deliver the same thing as well. Larkin, Albanus, Sophy some of them will surely aim for you, since you our air support. So try to evade their attacks and keep firing,"

"Roger!" they all replied before the battle ground/city turned into a gun battle.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Black Buster and Enter were clashing swords as the Avatar was using his metal whips trying to catch; Black Buster off guard. However, Black easily countered the attacks and was close to hitting Enter, who counter his sword with his own.

"Impressionnant, Black Buster. You're a better than I anticipated. This should be interesting by the time the machine starts to activate within four more minutes.

Black stayed quiet as he didn't want to talk to him. He continued to assault Enter, but Enter himself easily countered his attacks with his whips. Black Buster quickly back flipped away from Enter getting some distance. He was about to attack again, but he noticed Enter's whips were coming after him! Quickly on his feet, Black Buster started to skidded to the side avoiding the whip, however, he noticed two more were coming after him.

"Fool," Black muttered before slashing them away with his Sougan Blade. This caught as Enter by surprise, but waved it away soon after. Black dashed towards Enter noticing more whips were about come at him altogether. Black's scoffed as his visor glowed red, then with swift motion he slashed the whips away as he had his blade to Enter's throat. However, he didn't say anything because Enter's blade was also pointed at his neck.

Enter smiled/grinned at Black. Black blanky stared at Enter without emotion. Soon his visor turned black again.

"I must say. You truly are good. I'm quite enjoying myself," complimented Enter. "Tell me why does your visor change from black to red?"

"It's an ability of mine. I can change my eyes from their original color to red. My eyes can allow me to see within as distance, and I can spot out any targeting points I need to hit," replied Black.

"I see. So, you're like a lion hunting for the pray,"

"Hmph. I mat not a routy like Hikaru, takes up more of that role than I do. But I guess it's the same concept in some ways more than one. I can sometimes track Hikaru when he uses his speed, but either way I always get him,"

"Ho? Interesting. Well than shall we continue, Black buster? We only have two minutes until the machine fires,"

"Dammit," he cursed before he and Enter skidded away from each other. Soon the two collided again.

***CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!***

Black and Enter were clashing blades as Black started to leg sweep. Enter jumped over Black as he managed to cut his arm with sword. Black's suit ripped as his blood was dripping a little. However, this didn't bother Black as he turned to dash at Enter. He thrust his Sougan Blade at Enter, which he evaded by using his forearm to push the other warrior's arm away. Enter attempted to slash his chest. Black reacted by his free arm to push that away, too. Both of them kicked each other's chest sending them back a few feet.

Enter used his whips again to attack Black. Black's visor turned red again as he could where each of them are going to hit. He dashed towards them starting to cut them down. Once he did that he looked at the spot from where Enter was standing, and he wasn't there to his surprise. Black's eyes widen as he felt a presence behind him. He cocked his head only to see Enter smiling as he was about to slash black's back. Black had little time to completely avoid the attack, as his other shoulder was cut by Enter. Black winced in pain as he held his wound. Luckily it wasn't anything serious, so he'd be alright to continue the fight.

However, before black could continue the fight. Enter placed a hand up. This confused black as he soon realized the two minutes were up! He turned to face the machine, which was starting to glow in green digital energy. Soon it started to shoot up in the air as there was some kind of red portal starting to open!

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

While the both Megazord parties were firing at each other, they stopped as they noticed the beam shooting up the sky.

"W-What is that?" Red stammered as he looked at the beam.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Hikaru," Nick replied as he felt his partner's hands shaking a little on his ears/handle bars.

"I thought I was the only one," Blue muttered.

"Everyone look!" Gorisaki shouted.

"What is it?" Usada questioned.

"In the portal I'm starting to see something!" Yellow shouted.

All of the Busters started to see at least two black UFO-like ships coming out of the portal!"

"Whoa! What are those things!?" Pink cried out.

"Space ships?" Lilly questioned.

"Commander, Miho, Toru are you seeing this?"

"_Yes we are but…" _Miho trailed off.

"_We don't know what those things are! And they sure don't look like Vaglass soldiers," _Toru said.

"They're right, look at them closely," Stag said.

"_Logan, Albanus, I feel something coming from those things," _J said.

"He's right I feel it too," Ene-tan said as she knew what he meant.

"What are you guys feeling?" Beet asked.

"I don't know but…we're feeling something," said Nick.

"Let's talk about this later. Cause' whatever these things are they're coming!" Red shouted as the two space ship things were already in the middle of the fight. They all noticed these things were mainly black and they had a red light flashing around them.

Then these things started to shoot red energy beams at the Valgass Megazords and Buglads. This of course, surprised the Busters and Buddy Roids.

"I thought those things were on the Vaglass side!?" Yellow whouted in surprise watching the two parties them fight.

"Oh well, at least we can use this to our advantage at least!" Blue said before shooting his missiles at the one of the living space ship-like creatures. When his missiles hit one, he noticed it took an amount of heavy damage.

"Well at least they're not that tough, so that's good news," Beet Buster said.

"Alright let's just to the ass kicking already!" Red shouted as he piloted Buster Ace into flight mode charging at the MegaZord Shoevlloid. He punched the creature's chest before performing a roundhouse kick. RH-03, SJ-05, and OJ-07 all flew in the air firing at the space ship-like creatures, as they were easily winning against them.

SJ-05 changed intho his animal mode, which is a stag beetle mecha. SJ-05 Stag Beetle charged and attacked the space ship creature, as it tried to fire a red beam at him. However SJ-05 Stag Beetle avoided the attack and fired lasers at it.

Buster Beet slashed his swords at the Buglads and managed to defeat two of them.

FS-O0 kept jumping and used its tongue to punch the Buglads, while firing some lasers too.

This three way seems like it's going take a long time before it could.

Or maybe not…

Buster Ace noticed a third space ship-like creature coming out of portal, but it wasn't going into the battle field. It was going towards a building!

"Hikaru look!" Nick cried out as the screen started to zoom the roof's roof.

"Uh-oh! That's Jun!" Red cried out.

"Hikaru, it looks like that thing is going to attack the building Jun's at," Yellow called out.

"Jun!"

**-Ready, Break!-**

Black could see those UFO-like creatures shooting around the location he's at! He glared at Eneter.

"Enter! What the heck are those things!?" he demanded.

"Oh là là. It looks like there must've been a miss calculation in my work," said Enter before turning to Black. "I'm sorry, Black Buster. But I have no idea what those things are. If I did then they wouldn't attack my soldiers no?"

Black couldn't argue with that, since he knows he's right. The area started to shake around them, because that thing was shooting red beams all over the area.

"Shouldn't we be evacuating?" Black asked.

"Non, non, non Black Buster. I merely wish to see with what these things can do,"

"You bastard," Black said before pushing his Transpod.

"**TRANSPORT!"**

Black materialized his Ichigan Buster.

"It looks like I'll have to blast this machine of yours into a oblivion!" Black said as he quickly spun around and fire the machine multiple times. Enter quickly used his whips to attack black. The whips hit Black Buster he was sent flying into the machine. However, it only made things worse. The machine started to be surrounded in static electricity. Soon the portal everything in the sky started to swirl around in a more rapid speed, as there seemed to be electricity coming off it.

"Wh-What's going on?" questioned Black as he started to recover from Enter's attack. Before Eneter could answer Black's questioned they could see another one of those UFO things was still firing around them, but it was getting closer to the building. Black Buster tried to break for it, but thanks to the wounds he received from Enter. They started to take effect a little. However, he pushed through it even though it does sting a little in some areas.

The UFO thing started to get closer and closer.

"_Jun! Hang on! I'm coming!" _Red shouted as Black could Buster Ace trying to reach him, but two armored Buglads held him back. _"Bastards!"_

Black was about to respond to his brother, but the UFO thing was already facing them as it was about to fire at him and Enter.

**-Ready, Break!-**

All of the Buster and their Buddy Roids could see the UFO creature about fire at Jun and Enter. They were still fighting these other two creatures and the MegaZords altogether, as they fought each other as well.

"JUN!" they all shouted fearing the worst might happen.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

"_JUN!"_ all of the Go-Busters word could be heard through the com-links within the operations room. The commander, Miho, and Toru feared the worst might become of Black Buster. All three of them knew they couldn't anything.

Miho clapped her hands together prying and hopping for someone or something the rescue him. Or at least survive the attack. Soon the alarms were going off in the room again.

"Oh no what now?" Miho questioned in worry.

"Look!" Toru called out as he pointed at the screen behind them. It was a live video feed of the hanger as they could Li-OH starting to move. They saw his eyes starting to glow into a golden/yellow color. Then…

"**ROOAARR!"**

Li-Oh roared out as the vibration and sound could be heard and felt inside the room.

"What is Li-OH doing? And how is he awake?" Miho questioned.

"It appears Li-OH can feel Jun's in trouble! No time to question it!" Takeshi quickly acted telling all of the staff engineers telling to release Li-OH. "LT-06, mobilize!" Then Li-OH raced out of the hanger.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Li-OH let out a battle cry as he raced towards the battle field, but only to save his partner. He's heard his voice before and he's always visited him, so Li-OH knew has to do them same!

"**ROOAAARR!"**

All the Busters could hear a roar as they all turned to see Li-OH! And just in time too. And for two reasons as well. One: Jun is about to be killed. Second: It looks like that portal is starting to develop a gravitational pull! It was starting to suck everything around the area including the Busters, Vaglass solider, and including those UFO things, too!

"Hey guys, what the heck is thing doing!?" Red panicked as he piloted Buster Ace to hang on to the ground, but the gravitational pull seemed to be stronger though.

"Never mind that! Li-OH is about to save Jun!" Green called out as they could all see Li-OH trying his hardest not be pulled into the portal's gravitational pull.

Meanwhile on top roof building, where Black and Enter reside. The UFO creatures was about to fire a red beam at them, however it didn't get the chance, because Jun heard a loud roar!

"**ROOAAAR!"**

"Li-OH," Black murmured as he could his partner coming to his aid as he jumped above the UFO creature causing it to miss them.

Enter looked confused, but nevertheless he was growing intrigued by how this battle is turning out to be. Enter decided to let the gravitational pull take him away, as Black saw noticed this and saw Enter go inside the portal. He get a chance to stop Enter. All he knew if Eneter would've said "Au revoir or adieu" to him French saying good bye. Oh well, he didn't really care.

"Li-OH!" Black cried out as Li-OH roared and decided to get Black, who ran over the edge of the building. He was falling down, until he entered Li-OH's mouth. Soon enough Jun found himself inside his cockpit, which had a red device that seems to be the source of Li-OH's power. He decided to contact the others to let him know he's okay. "Hey guys, I'm alive,"

"Thank goodness," Pink said.

"Yeah I thought you were a goner," Usada said as Yellow nodded.

"Yeah Jun, don't scare us like that okay!" Red shouted as he was obviously worried for his older brother.

Black smirked from behind his helmet. "Sorry guys,"

"Jun your apologu is accepted and all, but we're still being sucked into that thing!" Beet yelled as the Buster Beet couldn't hang on any longer!

"What should we do?" Green asked.

"Well, you guys I have an idea," Red said.

"Sigh. What is it Hikaru," Jun asked knowing it's going to be something stupid.

"I say we all scream, because we're being sucked in!" Red Buster said as he started to scream.

The others sighed but hey they really couldn't argue there. So they all (except Black and Blue) decided to scream. The Buddy Roids too.

"AHHH!"

Allof them including their enemies were completely sucked into the portal as it closed.

**-Ready, Break!-**

In the operations room the commander, Miho, and Toru all witnessed the Go-Busters going through the portal. Miho cried out for them when that happened. Unfortunately, there was nothing she can do for them.

"Sir…where…did they go," Miho asked starting to sob a little because those kids are also their friends.

Takeshi looked at the ground not knowing what to say. He didn't know what to say. However, he could feel in his bones those kids are still alive.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

In another world somewhere different from the Go-Busters world, there is another group that resides in a military base. A young woman, eighteen with auburn red hair and eyes was inside a control room as she was watching the monitor. She could see everything was clear, so today maybe another ordinary day. Or so she thought. The sirens started to go off!

She knew _they_ were coming. She placed an ear piece inside her ear as she started to call a certain group of people.

Or rather…girls if you might say.

"Everyone get into the hanger and into your striker units! There's a Neuroi coming!" she commanded as she ran out the room.

Then somewhere in the base you could hear multiple feminine panting indicating that a group of girls are running to the location they were instructed to go.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

All the Go-Busters and their enemies were still falling within the portal as they all still screamed. Soon they all including their enemies found themselves falling from the sky! All they could see is an island and ocean!

They had no time to react or observe their surroundings, because they were still falling and screaming like girls. Well for Yellow, Pink, Lilly, and Ene-tan of course.

"Oh man! Why couldn't we just spend the day like normal teens and go to the beach!?" shouted Red Buster. "I really wanted to cook my meat, too!"

* * *

**Hey, guys hopped you all liked this story. And please NO flames. If any of you read my profile. I TOLD you, I was going NOT going to make J, Stag Buster and that I'd let my OC be Stag Buster. Of course, I did say he will treated like the other Buddy Roids when the Buster Powered Custom. Plus, if you closely in the story, I will let J be Stag Buster from time to time as the story progresses. And he will take over Albanus' body like how the Taros does with Den-O, but that's only if he'll let him. Well, anyway that is my message to you all. And...**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Go-Busters or Strike Witches. They belong to their creators. I only own my OC's and nothing more.

"Busters"-Speaking

"_Ready"-Thoughts and Flashbacks_

"**GO!" Go-Busters machines, devices, and arsenals**

**Mission 2: The Alternative World of 1939! Magic and Witches! Busters VS Witches! **

"Oh, holy crap!" screamed Red Buster as his friends (inside their Buster Machines) and himself were all falling down to god knows what!

"Will you idiots shut up!" said Black as they all stopped screaming. "Hikaru, Larkin, Sophy, Albanus, Logan all of you can fly remember?" he reminded.

At this point Red, Yellow, Pink, Stag, and Beet Buster felt pretty stupid and dumbfounded, because they knew he was right.

"Oops… sorry," they all nervously laughed.

"Can you guys just shut up and fly already!? Ethan, Jun, and myself are going to fall to out deaths!" Green shouted as Ene-tan was automatically piloting FS-O0 moving the arms legs.

"Roger!"

Red activated Buster Ace's flight ability as he flew over to Li-OH. Yellow started up her engines again, along with Pink and Stag starting to fly again. Finally, Beet transformed Buster Beet into its animal mode, which is a Rhinoceros Beetle.

RH-03 flew over GT-02 Gorilla as it used its hook to hang on to his back. BC-04 Rihinoceros Beetle and SJ-05 Stag Beetle flew over to FS-O0 and used their legs to help lift him up, so he wouldn't fall. OJ-07 transformed into a pink owl and flew over to Li-OH using her feet to help out Buster Ace, since Li-OH is a big fella for him to carry alone.

***CRASH!***

As the five Buster machines were carrying their friends they heard a crash coming from beneath them. They looked down seeing the Megazord Shovelloid and the giant armored Buglas had all just crashed onto the ground.

"Hahaha! Serves you right suckers!" laughed Red pointing a finger at the screen from within his cockpit.

"Umm…guys. I suggest you get us down to the ground like right now!" Green said.

"How come?" asked Yellow.

"Because those UFO-like things are coming after us, and they can fly!" Blue shouted as they all turned to see the flying black and red things coming after them. It was even starting to shoot one of its beams!

Buster Ace, OJ-07, RH-03, BC-04 Rhinoceros Beetle, and SJ-05 all dodged the blast while still carrying their friends.

"Okay, Tau's right!" Beet began. "Let's land,"

With that said the flying Buster machines immediately descended to the ground, where the other Buste machines are now free to roam around on. Quickly placing their attention on both their enemies, the Buster machines could see the Vaglass soldiers starting to get on their feet again.

"Jeez, it feels like this battle isn't going to end anytime soon, huh?" Red said rubbing his helmet.

"Don't say that Hikaru," Beet said.

"Yeah remember we got Jun and Li-OH now, so it'll be alright," Pink said.

"Their right Hikaru with all us truly together, we're a pretty strong team. Isn't that right…Li-OH?" Black asked as Li-OH responded with a roar.

"Does anyone know what he's saying?" Yellow asked.

"I can," Nick said catching everyone's attention.

"You can?" Red asked.

"Yeah…in fact all of us can, right guys?"

"_Indeed," _said J.

"Yup," replied Usada.

"He's right," Lilly said.

"We don't know why, but we understand the big guy just fine," Ene-tan said.

"And Li-OH said "Let's get these guys and fight together, Jun!" Gorisaki said for Li-OH.

"Hmph. I should've figured that is what you want, Li-OH," Black said.

"Why are we still talking? Let's go!" shouted Red as he piloted Buster Ace after one of those black and red things. "Here we go!"

"Hikaru, you really are a routy one aren't you?" Blue said as he piloted GT-02 Gorilla after the Vaglass soldiers along with Li-OH and FS-0O after following him.

"Never mind that, let's just take care of these guys!" Yellow said as she changed RH-03 into its animal mode, which is a yellow rabbit. The ears were still rotating allowing her to fly still. RH-03 Rabbit flew over to one of those black and red creatures, and started sending rapid kicks to its side. The ship creature fired a red beam at RH-03 Rabbit only to be evaded by the said Buster machine.

"Man these things are really weak aren't they?" Pink said while shooting laser's out of OJ-07 Owl's eyes.

"Yeah you said it," Red said slashing one with Buster Ace's sword. Then he piloted Ace to flew back a little, so he could dire his lasers. "Whatever these guys are they're no fun at all,"

"Be weary of these new foes," Stag began piloting SJ-05 Stag beetle to dodge a red beam. "Remember these guys are another species different from the Vaglass. We have no idea what they're capable if we are able to come across another one in the future or a different type at least,"

"You really think there are more those things?" Beet asked piloting Buster Beet to slash the Megazord Shovelloid's chest.

"I agree with Albanus," Blue said piloting GT-02 gorilla to punch a Bugzord knocking it down. Then another one fired at him making the giant mecha gorilla stumble. "Dammit." He cursed before firing lasers at the one who shot him. "Ahem. Like I was saying earlier, Albanus' is right. We have no idea what you guys are fighting and we should defiantly be aware of their abilities,"

"What abilities? All what they're doing is firing red beams from different parts of its body," Green replied. "We could beat them easily if that's the full extent of their power,"

"Tau's right. I could just fly on top of them and punch them repeatedly. Hell, they won't even do anything," Red said while flying Buster Ace on top of the flying ship and started to punch it many times. Heck, the damn thing is even crying out in pain. He noticed a red light underneath him and besides him. Red knew it was going to fire at him. "Che yeah right!" he shouted evading the attacks before starting to punch it again.

"Hikaru don't do that!" shouted Black. "We know those things are pretty weak, but they at least having something on them!"

"Like what!?"

"Um…Hikaru….look behind you," said Green.

"Huh?" questioned Red before turning Ace's head looking over his shoulder. He noticed flying squares behind him and they were the same color as the thing he's on. He thought they were nothing, until seeing the red lights on them. "Oh holy crap!" shouted Red before piloting Buster Ace flying away from the squares and evading their attacks.

"See? I told you," Stag replied.

"Oh shut up!"

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

Meanwhile back at the military base inside the hanger, a group of girls had just entered inside the room. When they got their some of them had panted obviously tired of running all the way into the hanger.

"Miyafuji! Bishop! You need to keep moving now!" shouted Mio Sakamoto as she ran over to her Striker Unit.

"Yes ma'am!" shouted both Yoshika Mitafuji and Lynette Bishop. During their run to the hanger along with everyone else, they had to stop for a brief moment to catch their breaths. Soon they made their way to their Stiker Units.

"Seriously, you two need to pick up the paste if you ever want to be good soldiers," Perrine H. Clostermann said with arms crossed starting to activate her Striker unit, which a blue magic circle appeared underneath.

"Oh why couldn't you let me sleep, Trude?" said a sleepy Erica Hartman lazily walking over to her Striker Unit. Soon she got smacked in the head. "Ow!" she whinned.

"Hartman we have no times for your foolish games right now! There's a Neuroi near the base and we need to stop it! So hurry up and get in your unit!" shouted Gertrude Barkhorn as she forced Hartman into her Striker Unit before entering her own.

"Minna did you detect how many we're facing!?" Mio said.

"The sensors were able to pick up three Neuroi, and there appears to be something else there too," replied Minna Dietlinde Wickle getting into her Unit.

"Three!? Oh wow this is bad!" said Elia llmatar Juutilainen. She turned to look at Minna. "How did they even get here without triggering the alarms?"

"I don't know. But…whatever they did to get in here doesn't matter at this point! All we need to do is head to their location and destroy them!"

"Well I guess it doesn't matter, since they're going to be toast anyway," said Charlotte E. Yeager as she looked over another girl next to her. "Isn't that right, Lucchini?"

"Heck yeah we can!" replied an energetic Francesca Lucchini.

"Agreed," replied Sanya V. Litvyak. She felt Ellia's hand on her shoulder. The other girl gave her friend a thumbs up.

"Okay, enough chit chat!" Commander Sakamoto ordered. "Everyone let's move out!" she commanded as everyone activated their Striker Units as magic circles appeared underneath them.

Then all of them started to fly out into the horizon, heading towards their destination.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

"Okay, these things are REALLY pissing me off right now!" Red shouted as he piloted Buster Ace to evade the attacks these square things blasts. Hell, one of them almost hit him too! "Can somebody tell me WHY I can't shoot my missiles at them!?"

"Hikaru if you shoot you're missiles at then we'll run out of ammo," answered Nick.

"Dammit!"

"It's alright Hikaru, just leave these guys to Sophy, Alabnus, and myself," Yellow said as she piloted RH-03 Rabbit to dodge another one of those red beam attacks. RH-03 Rabbit quickly changed back into its helicopter mode thinking it's better if she had a little agility on her side. "Besides, we'll figure out how to deal with these guys!"

"She's right Hikaru, we actually need your help down here to even the odds," Black said as Li-Oh started to jump on top of a Bugzord starting to sink his fangs into its head.

"It looks like Li-Oh is doing fine. Besides isn't he supposed to be the strongest out of all of us?"

"Sorry but Li-Oh is still too weak," Black said. "Even though he woke up, it was still too early for him to be out here into battle right now,"

"That's right and judging from my computer; Li-Oh doesn't that much time before he goes back into his hibernated state again," Blue replied checking his computer from within GT-02's cockpit. "However, thanks to his will and dedication towards Jun, he'll still fight with us a little longer,"

"Well alright then! You guys be careful, okay? Those square things are kinda tricky," Red said as Buster Ace flew down to take on the Megazord Shovelloid. "I'll take care of this guy! His smaller half is still kinda pissing me off from earlier today. Besides, Jun and Albanus had to help me with it,"

Buster Beet slashed a Bugzord with his swords before turning to face Buster Ace. "Hey, we didn't know you had that guy in the bag. Thought he was going to use some trick y'know,"

"Yeah well, this guy is mine and I'll be destroying him this time!"

Buster Ace tired to slash the Megazord Shovelloied with his sword, but was blocked by the Megazord's shoveled arm. Ace pulled his arm back before thrusting out his left fist punch his opponent. The Shovelliod pulled his arm back only to do the same thing Ace had done.

"Alright Hikaru if you that's you want, pal,"

"We can argue later but right let's just take care of these guys! Shall we?" said Blue piloting GT-02 Gorilla to fire beams at the Bugzords.

"You bet!"

"Glad you guys are having fun, since all I'm doing is hopping and punching!" Green replied using FS-0O to hop around their opponent and opening its mouth only to let out the boxing glove tongue. "See what I mean?"

"Do not worry, Tau. Your power is just as great even in a fight," said Stag.

"_Even for a small Buddy Roid like Ene-tan," _J added.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? You, narcissistic bug," huffed Ene-tan.

"I suggest you take the compliment, Ene-tan," Lilly started. "J may be a narcissistic jerk, but at least he's trying I guess,"

"Okay seriously, you guys!" Yellow started as she kept firing lasers at the square things as they fired red beams at RH-03. "We can argue about something later!"

"Yeah, she's right!" Pink responded piloting OJ-07 Owl away from one of these black and red ship things or whatever they are. "Right now, we have to fight!"

"Huh?" Usada questioned.

"What's wrong, Usada?" Yellow asked.

"It looks like something is headed our way,"

"What?" questioned Yellow as everyone except for the Vaglass soldiers and those other creatures turned their heads, and zoomed in their screens from within their cockpits to see what's coming their way.

"Is is a new enemy?" questioned Blue preparing to fire his rockets.

"New enemy!? Seriously, we've got enough problems already!" Red shouted now wanting to fly over there and smash whoever's in the way.

"No wait!" Black began. "Look closer,"

"Huh?" everyone questioned starting to get closer look at whoever's coming their way.

"Are they…?" Beet began trialing off.

"Girls!?" everyone except Black and Blue shouted.

**-Ready, Break!-**

The Witches were flying towards the enemy, until they got a real surprise once they made their way to the destination point. However, the next thing they saw was a real surprise to them.

"We spotted the Neuroi, but…what are those other creatures?" Yoshika asked seeing other giant creatures fighting the Neuroi, along with some of them fighting each other.

"Whoa! Those guys are huge!" Shirley exclaimed. "And from the looks of it they look mechanical, too,"

"Mechanical?" the other Witches questioned.

"Yeah, you can kinda see it a little,"

The Witches took a closer look at the so-called mechanical creatures that Shirley pointed out. They noticed eight of them were looking at their direction, so they already know they're coming.

"Whatever they are we need to get ready to take them down! They may be a threat to us as well," Minna said while drawing out her MG 42.

"Minna's right!" Sakamoto said before taking out Type 99 cannon. "We need to take them out before they notice the base!"

"Roger!" the other witches said taking out their guns before going into battle!

**-Ready, Break!-**

"What the hell!?" exclaimed Red seeing these starting to fire at them! "Are they freaking crazy!? And what the heck are those rocket feet things they're wearing? And why the heck are they cosplaying as animals!?"

"Interesting," commented Blue as he observed the rocket boots they're wearing. However, he had to cut it a little short since they're still dealing with both Vaglass and whatever those things are. "Everyone, we have to be careful not to accidentally aim for those girls,"

"Yeah well, try telling that to them! Yellow exclaimed as those girls were still firing at them!

"Ignore them we have bigger things to take care of. And if they try getting in your way just go around them," Black suggested not wanting have to deal with more than he could do.

"Jun's right. We can't waste our time with those girls. Plus, our Buster Machines won't receive any damage by their guns and bullets," Green said while continuing to fight a Bugzord in FS-0O.

"Guess we have no choice, but to avoid those girls at all costs, huh?" sighed Beet. "Oh well, let's do this!"

Buster Beet still fought his opponent with ease while he could see one of those girls firing at the Bugzord and him! However, no matter how hard they tried they couldn't damage either the Vaglass solider or his mecha for that matter.

"Should we try talking to them?" Yellow asked trying to avoid the flying creature's red beams and one of those weird animal girls' bullets even though it wouldn't affect RH-03.

"Wouldn't hurt to try," said Pink. "I want these girls to stop hitting us already! It's gonna take me a few days to fix these bullet marks,"

"Then my image would be ruined you know," Lilly replied.

"Everyone did you hear that?" Yellow asked if they heard the conversation the two girls had.

"Sure go for it," Beet responded.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

The Witches were currently fighting the enemies before them, as they tried they're hardest to deal with these new threats as well. Shirley and Francesca were dealing with the Red mechanical creature. Gertrude and Erica were dealing with the Giant blue gorilla. Yoshika and Lynette were trying to deal with the giant frog. Sayna and Eila were trying to take care of the giant pink owl and silver Stag Beetle. Minna was taking care of the gold mechanical being. Perrine was trying taking care of the yellow helicopter. And lastly, Mio was trying to deal with the giant black Lion.

Of course, they had to fight the Neuroi and those others giant creatures too.

"Damn!" Sakamoto cursed. "Nothing we do is working against these," she grimaced before looking at the Neurois. "At least the Neuroi is something we can take care, but why aren't our bullets working against these other guys?"

"Who knows maybe being mechanical means bullets won't work on them," Minna replied trying to shoot down Buster Beet while firing at the Bugzord at the same time.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to interrupt nor anything but hasn't anyone noticed the colored machines aren't fighting back against us?" Yoshika asked seeing they're either evading them or just ignoring them.

"You're right," Perrine said. "Why aren't they fighting us?"

"Who knows?" questioned Gertrude as she still firing her MG131 at the blue Gorilla. "And frankly it really doesn't matter if they're fighting us, ignoring us, or even trying to avoid our attacks!"

"**Umm? Hello? Can someone hear me?" **Yellow's voice was suddenly heard through the Witches intercoms.

"Who is this and how were you able to interject with our Intercoms!?" Sakamoto demanded.

"**Okay, before we get to that. Can I just say please stop firing at us!" **Yellow said.

"Why should we listen to you? Who are you anyway? You one of these giant colored machines or something?"

"**Seriously has none of you heard of robots or mechas before!?" **Red's voice said angrily as this caught the Witches by surprise a little. **"And tell these two little flies to stop firing at me!" **

Whoa!" Shirley and Francesca said while avoiding a hand sweep from Buster Ace.

"Hey watch where you're going you, idiot!" the Liberion soldier shouted at Buster Ace.

"**Idiot!? Who the hell are you calling an idiot!? Idiot!"**

"What you call me!?"

"**You heard me, you little rocket fly animal girl! Or whatever the hell you are!"**

"Hey pal, I dare you to say one more thing before I decided to blow you up!"

"**Bring it on!"**

Buster Ace was about set his sights on Shirley before Li-OH stopped him. **"Wait! Let's try reasoning with them first. And if nothing is resolved then we fight. Got it?" **Black's voice could be heard this time. **"The lady wearing the major's uniform,"**

"Yes?" Mio asked a little suspicious on what this person wanted.

"**You're the one in charge of your little group, right?"**

"Right,"

"**Then I advise you to leave this matter to us. We do not want any interference in this battle,"**

"And why should we listen to you!?" Barkhorn demanded.

"**To answer the rampageous girl's question," **Blue began as Barkhorn had tick mark on her head as Hartman was laughing at the comment.

"Hey, who the hell are YOU calling me, a rampageous girl!? And Hartman stop laughing it's not funny!"

"Hahaha! Sorry Trudy, but you are kinda rampageous,"

"**Ahem. As I was saying, we are kindly asking you not to shoot us because we're not the enemy. Also, I'd appreciate it if you would kindly stop firing at us,"**

"Look we don't know who you guys are, but I'd rather follow Major Sakamoto's orders instead of listing to a bunch of machines!"

"**Stupid girl," **Yellow muttered.

"I heard that!"

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

While the Busters and Witches were busy taking care of their enemies, while bickering. Enter stood on a high mountain rock, where he had landed seconds before the Busters had arrived. Safe to say he's growing interested in everything that's going on today. He met the Busters, discovered another being exist besides the Vaglass, those girls who appear to have some special type of power which allows them to fly on those rocket boots they're wearing, and finally…there is this strange world he is in.

"Magnifique, magnifique! This day gets better and better! The world is filled with a lot of mystére!" Enter happily said seeing so many interesting things in one day. Oh, he can't wait and report this information to his Majesty.

**-Ready, Break!-**

"Hey guys, let's just end this already!" Green said wanting this fight to end.

"No arguments here. Let's do it!" Beet said getting Buster Beet ready for the finisher.

"Finally!" Red said getting Buster Ace ready for a finisher as well.

"Since we're all about to end this fight, can one of you guys take care of this Bufzord for me? Unfortunately, Li-OH's power isn't fully functional at this moment," said Black.

"No problem, sure one of us can do it," Beet replied.

"**What are you about to do?" **Major Sakamoto questioned seeing them about to do something.

"Just shut up and watch," responded Black as he heard the Fuso soldier growl in response.

"Alright guys, its ladies first! Sophy, you ready!?" Yellow said.

"You got it, girl!" Pink replied.

RH-03 started to fire all of its rockets at the Neuroi causing it to explode into sparkly shard pieces of some sort. Oh well, no time to question that at this moment.

"Okay Lilly, our turn!" Pink said before twisting the watch of her Morphin' Bracelet.

"**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!"**

OJ-07 Owl's wings began to glow in green digital energy, as she flew towards the second Neuroi increasing her speed. The Neuroi tried to counter the Buster Machine's attacks by firing another one of its beams at it however; there was nothing it could do. OJ-07 Owl spun around sideways right letting the right wing damaging the Neuroi by cutting it open as it the core causing it to explode.

"_Okay, it is MY turn,"_ J said from within Stag Buster's suit as the headlights flashed.

"Silence, J, I'm the one in control," Stag said as he looked down at Buster Beet. "Logan," he called out.

"Got ya covered, buddy!" Beet said as he dismissed Buster Beet's swords before the crane on its right arm to extend a little, but not far enough to reach the sky or anything.

SJ-04 changed back into a Jet again as it flew down to Buster Beets crane arm, before flying on the crane arm going up towards the Neuroi.

"Beet Catapult Attack!" Beet and Stag Buster announced together as Sj-05 flew up at the Neuroi with a tremendous amount of force and speed. Once SJ-05 made contact with the Neuroi, the creature exploded right on the spot as SJ-05 was unscratched.

"Finally my time to shine!" Red shouted twisting the watch on his Morphin' Bracelet like what Pink did earlier.

"**IT'STIME FOR BUSTER!"**

"Alright Nick, let's do this!"

"Yeah!"

Buster Ace's sword glowed in green digital energy as it immediately dashed towards the Megazord Shovelloid and slashed its chest causing it to explode.

"Ha! I told you all he'd mine this time!"

"Alright Hikaru, you got destroy him now let us finish off the rest," Blue said before turning to Li-OH. "Jun, Li-Oh, I suggest you guys move out of the way. I'm going to deal with the two Bugzords near you!"

"Roger. Li-OH," responded Black commanding Li-OH to move out of the way, which he did.

GT-02 Gorilla began to fire banana-like missiles at the two Bugzords, which were destroyed once the missiles made contact as an explosion occurred.

"Six enemies down and one more to go," mused Beet Buster seeing one more Bugzord is left. Then he turned to look at FS-0O. "Tau, Ene-tan, wanna take this one?"

"C'mon Tau, let's show em' what we're made of!" Ene-tan encouraged.

"Alright, alright, alright we'll take care of the last one," Green replied as he shot FS0O's missiles at the last Bugzord, which exploded after being hit by the attack.

"Shut down confirmed," the Busters said together as they began to regroup on the island they're on.

**-Ready, Break!-**

All of the Witched were stunned at what they all had witnessed. Those machines had destroyed three Neurois, including their own enemies with a single hit without so much as an effort. Sure they were fighting fairly and quite equally when they arrived but…

"Their technology is something else," Eila said in awe seeing how easily they can destroy a Neuroi. For an army of Witches it'd take a lot of team work to destroy a single Neuroi, but…these guys were able to do it on their own. Of course, there was some team work involved seeing that gold robot thing helping that silver and blue Jet destroying the last Neuroi.

"Impressive," Sanya simply said watching the machines landing on the ground regrouping with the others.

"Everyone look!" Yoshika said pointing to the machines.

"What are we supposed to be looking at Yoshika-chan?" Lynette asked seeing nothing different about those machines.

"I see people coming out of those machines!"

"Eh?" the Witches questioned before looking down at the machines. At first it looks like they're just standing there doing nothing, until they spotted people coming out of them!

"Whoa! Yoshika's right!" Francesca cried out. "There really are people coming out of those machines!"

"Wow! I wonder their technology is like!" Shirley excitedly said.

"Hold on Shirley!" Gertrude said catching the others attention. "We don't know who these guys are. So, we're gonna have to be careful when pursuing them,"

"Barkhorn is right!" Sakamoto said. "We have to be cautious when we go down there,"

"Right. They could be a possible threat," Minna agreed before all of them started to descend to the ground.

**-Ready, Break!-**

Enter wore a big smile on his face as he had seen enough interesting things already.

"This has been an interesting day," he mused before turning to leave only to be indulged in yellow digital energy being sent back into Hyperspace once again.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

All the Busters had landed on the ground and undid their transformation. Now that the group and their Buddy Roids are now done with all the fighting they could catch a little break from all the fighting and running around they did today.

"Wow," Larkin and Sophy sighed wiping some sweat off their foreheads.

"We sure did a lot of fighting today," Larkin said while taking out a bag of gummy worms and eating them.

"Yeah we sure did," Sophy agreed.

"That should've been a good workout for you two," Usada said.

Both girls ignored him.

"Hey Jun, what's that?" Hikaru asked seeing his brother carry some red device with a lion's roaring face.

"It's something I found inside of Li-OH. It's called the Lio Attaché it is Li-OH's control panel. Thought I should keep it just in case. We might need it," the older Alden said.

Hikaru nodded.

"Never mind that," Tau said. "Where are we anyways?"

"We're on an island of some sort," Ethan said pushing his glasses up. "However, I don't know which part of the world we're in,"

"Umm guys, I hate to interrupt but think we have company," Nick said pointing up at the sky seeing those girls descending towards their current location.

"Oh well, looks like we'll have to continue this later," Albanus said.

The group and their Buddy Roids were all looking up at the mysterious rocket feet girls coming towards them. They were all calm at first before they all noticed something about those girls.

They weren't any panties…

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" the boys cried out (except Ethan, Jun, and Albanus who blused while looking away) as they comically dropped their jaws while bulging their eyes out. They blushed furiously averting their eyes from looking at those girls' panties. Nick, Gorisaki, Usada, and J did the same.

For Larkin, Sophy, Lilly, and Ene-tan however didn't look away since they're girls thus making them allowed to look. The only thing that ran through their heads is that if those girls have any shame at all!?

The group of girls landed across from the group and Buddy Roids standing six feet away from them.

All the boys retained their composer again as they looked at girls instead of their shame (panties).

"Who are you people? You know anything about those black and red plane-like creatures?" Jun started deciding to take the lead from here.

"Hold on! We should be the one asking the questions here!" Sakamoto stated before looking at Hikaru, who seemed to look at her at amazement and astonishment. "Umm? What's with him?"

Everyone looked at the younger Alden.

"She's a pirate!" he blurted out causing everyone to comically fall down anime style.

*THUNCK!*

"OW!" Hikaru shouted as Jun smacked his head. He looked at him angrily. "What'd you that for!"

"Shut up you idiot. It's rude to call someone a pirate just because they're wearing an eye patch,"

"He's certainly not the brightest guy around is he?" Shirley snickered. Of course, this didn't go unheard by Hikaru who looked at Shirley with the same angered annoyed expression.

"Who asked you!? You big marsh mellow freak!"

The Witches snickered knowing he meant Shirley's breast, since she's the biggest out of all of them.

"Ha! Marsh mellow freak? Is that all you got? You rude little slug!"

"Slug? Ha! I'm more faster than anyone in this area right now! At least I'm not suffering from back problems!"

"Why you little…"

"Alright that's enough!" Perrine shouted. "We didn't come here, so we could bicker at one another. We're trying to get some answers and learn who you freaks are!"

"Freaks!?" Larkin started as she glared daggers at blonde haired girl. "You should be the one to talk, since all of you aren't wearing any pants! How shameful of you only showing your ridiculous and unfashionable panties,"

"U-u-unfashionable!?" the Gallia Witch stammered in anger with a reddened face. "Listen missy, how dare you call me unfashionable? I probably how more fashion since then YOU do!"

"Oh you wanna go there, sister! C'mon I'm itching to kick your ass, since you were shooting at me and Usada!"

"Hikaru/Larkin wait please stop! We're not here to fight!" both Nick and Usada cried out. Nick was trying to stop Hikaru from attacking Shirley, while Tau, Sophy, and Albanus were holding Larkin back from attacking Perrine.

"Will you two please be quiet? You're sounding worse than the brutish dog that fired at me and Gorisaki earlier," Ethan said pushing his glasses up while taking out a book starting to read it.

The Witches (except Shirley and Perrine) looked at Barkhorn knowing he meant her. Erica, Yoshika, and Lynette all panicked once they noticed Gertrude was about to walk over to Ethan wanting to punch him!

"What did you call me!? You stupid gorilla!" yelled Barkhorn only to be held back by Hartman, Miyafuji, and Bishop. "Grrrr! Let me go!"

"Trudy calm down!" Hartman yelled struggling to hold her back even with Yoshika's and Lynette's help.

"Commander Barkhorn!" the duo cried struggling to hold her back as well.

Then all of a sudden J started to walk in front of Logan while pointing a finger at the Witches. "My name is Beet J Stag…Urgh!" the Beetle Buddy Roid introduced before being slugged in the head by Logan, who was using a stick to do it.

"What hell is wrong with you!? You damn defective, Buddy Roid!" Logan yelled smacking J with the stick again. "Stop getting in front of people, you narcissistic jerk!"

"What are those mechanical beings? Robots?" questioned Minna tilting her head watching Logan starting beat J some more.

Jun and Mio sighed thinking how unprofessional their friends are being. Plus, they're being pretty stupid, too.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

While the Busters and Witches were busy arguing with one another, trying start a fight. Unknowingly to them a lone figure dressed in a black cloak was hiding behind a tree watching the group. He observed the battle earlier between the Buster machines, Vaglass, Neuroi, and the Witches as well. However, he has nothing to comment at this moment except for one thing.

"So…they're here. The Go-Busters are finally here in this world," he quietly muttered so they wouldn't hear him. He then pulled out a laptop from underneath his cloak and started to type in a code. "That should do it," he said turning to leave disappearing in digital energy.

**-Ready, Break!-**

"Ethan!" Gorisaki said while shaking Ethan by the shoulders. "You shouldn't say that to lady, Ethan! You know better than this!"

"Cut it out, Gorisaki," he said pushing the Gorilla Buddy Roid away from him. "I simply spoke the truth,"

"You bastard! Wait until I…huh?" Barkhorn stopped once she noticed the Buster machines starting to move.

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by everyone. The Busters and Buddy Roids were especially surprised by this because they're not inside the machines piloting them!

"**ROOAARR!" **roared Li-OH as Jun looked up at him.

"Li-OH," Jun muttered before RH-03 and SJ-05 changed into their animal modes before, the other Buster machines started to move automatically on their own.

"What the heck is going on!?" the Busters and Buddy Roids cried out except Jun and Ethan, who merely widen their eyes in shock. J only jumped up and down commanding both BC-04 and SJ-05 to come back.

All of a sudden a large digital portal started to appear out of nowhere. The Buster machines turned and moved towards that direction.

"What's going on?" Usada questioned in shock seeing his and Larkin's Buster machine going into that portal!

"Who cares? Our machines are going away!" the younger Busters and Logan shouted as they began to run after their respective mechas.

"AH! FS-0O!" Ene-tan cried.

"RH-03!" Usada cried.

"GT-02!" Gorisaksi said running after the machines.

"BC-04! SJ-O5! Come back here! _MY_ Buster machines!" J shouted running with the rest of the group only to be knocked down by Logan and Albanus.

"They're _our_ Buster machines, you idiot!" Logan yelled.

"Learn to share," Albanus simply said.

The group still ran after their machines however, it was already too late. The mechas had all entered inside the portal before it disappeared on them.

Hikaru, Logan, Tau, Sophy, Larkin, Albanus, Nick, J, and Gorisaki had all fallen to their knees before falling on their hands. They were whimpering a little, but…they were going to be okay somewhat.

"Our Buster machines are gone," they simultaneously said while developing a sad aura around them.

Jun and Ethan along with the other Buddy Roids joined them. Hikaru and the rest of his friends stood up pouting. They were about to talk about what happened until…

"Hold it right there!" Mio commanded as she and the other Witches (except Yoshika and Lynette) holding up their guns at them. "Where did you send those machines!?" she demanded. There's no way technology like that can exist in this world.

"Hold on a minute. Why do you assume we had something to do with this?" Jun asked knowing none of them did nothing to their Buster machines. He defiantly knows Li-OH didn't do this of his own free will. And that's a fact.

"You guys were the ones controlling those machines during the fight with those other creatures, right?" Minna said.

"And along with the Neuroi no less," Barkhron growled.

"_Neuroi/ New ro?" _everyone questioned in their thoughts except for Hikaru, who obviously got the name wrong.

"Sigh. Jun it looks like there's no point in talking to these girls any longer," Ethan began pulling out his camera before changing it into the Ichigan Buster, which surprised the Witches since they've never a regular object turn into a weapon before.

"Finally, let's kick some ass!" Hikaru shouted taking out the binoculars turning it into the Sougan Blade.

Soon the other Busters took out their weapons as well. If these girls aren't going to listen to reason, then they'll have to make them.

"Sigh. I was hoping this wasn't going to come to this," Sophy pouted in a whiney way not wanting to do more fighting.

"We'll just have to bare with it," Larkin sweat dropped feeling the same.

"I'm against hitting girls a little, but it looks like we've got no choice in this matter," Logan said.

**-Ready, Break!-**

"Whatever," Jun said before saying their Buster roll call. "Busters Ready!?"

"GO!"

It all started with Hikaru using his speed to disappear from sight. This greatly shocked the Witches as they wondered how a human, especially a male could do such a thing!? Before anyone of them could state the obvious, Elia started to take aim.

"He's behind us!" the Suomus Witch called out turning around to firing her MG42 at Hikaru, who reappeared behind them.

"Oh shit!" the younger Alden comically cried out before using his speed to avoid the bullets. He then reappeared in the center between his friends and Witches. "Oh man! That was a close one!"

"Hikaru, you idiot," sighed Ethan before picking up a large rock throwing it at the Witches!

The Witches were surprised by this, but suddenly pulled themselves together as they activated their Strikes flying in the air.

"Whoa!" Francesca shouted. "What the hell?"

"What's going on here?" Yoshika asked as they couldn't believe what they're seeing.

"Sorry pal, but that's out little," a voice coming from…

"Behind!" Mio shouted as the other Witches turned to see Larkin grinning at them holding the Ichicgan Blaster in hand.

"Wow, if you guys think flying in the air is going to save you," Larkin said taking aim at their Striker units. "Then you're dead wrong!" she fired the Ichigan Blaster hitting the lower parts of their Strikers, so it wouldn't blow their leg off or anything. However, they are falling but it's nothing too serious. "Have a nice fall," she waved before letting her weight push her down to the ground rejoining her friends.

"Oh no, we're falling!" Francesca shouted holding onto Shirley, who told her to get off.

"Everyone, do not panic!" Minna started. "She only fired the bottom parts of our Strikers we can still land!"

"What are they doing?" Sophy questioned seeing the Witches glowing in a light blue aura as different animal ears and tail suddenly appeared on them. Then they started to see magic circles in front of them, as they pulled out their guns.

"Oh crap, take cover!" Hikaru cried out as all of them ran behind trees, while pulling out their Ichicgan Buster. Of course, Logan and Albanus used their Morphin' Blasters.

"Do we fire back?" Sophy asked in concern because she doesn't want to harm a human being. It's the only thing in their job they can't do.

"It's okay, look," Ethan said starting to shoot the Witches. The others and especially Gorisaki was about to call him out, until they noticed his gun fire blast didn't harm the Witches, because their magic shields are protecting them.

"Whoa! They had shields!?" Usada cried out in surprise.

"Apparently so," Jun said before firing at the Witches as they were still descending down while shooting at them still. "We can fire at them without feeling any remorse, so it's okay, right Ethan?"

Ethan nodded in response.

"Move out!"

All the Busters ran out the trees starting to fire at the Witches, as they were close to the ground.

"Miyafuji, Lynette, Eila, Sanya, Perrine, I want you all stay behind and provide us with long range back up. And Elia use your physic powers to see where the enemies are going to attack!" Sakamoto ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" they said before all of them hopped off their Strikers; landing on the ground only to meet the Busters starting to engage them in hand-to-hand combat.

"What kind of day are we having today?" sighed Ethan as Barkhorn engaged him in combat. She threw punches at him, only for him to easily dodge them. She tried to use a high kick, but Ethan blocked with his forearm and pushed her back. He took out a book and started reading it. "Sigh. Why did this outrageous girl have to be my opponent?"

Of course, Gertrude heard this comment as she clenched and gritted her teeth in anger. Damn! She doesn't know why she's feeling so angry over the opponent. Hell, it's like he's mocking her! Alright it looks like she'll have to teach him a lesson! "Shut up four eyes! I'm going to knock those glasses off and then beat you to the ground!" she declared before charging at him again.

Jun was dodging kicks that were being targeted at him by Sakamoto. His face remained calm and stoic as he could easily read this girl's movements. However, she isn't letting in on anything of course. Also, there are the injuries he still has from his fight with Enter. That's going to give this woman a slight advantage over him or perhaps a handicap at best. Oh well, it doesn't really matter because they don't hurt as much.

Mio was playing things safe as she kept attacking her opponent. She could tell he was very experienced and has had A LOT of training. She could tell by the calm and stoic composure on his face. He looks as though he isn't interested in this fight or even acknowledging her as an opponent. And she could tell he's also reading her moves, just by reading her body language. Plus, he's trying to get a good feel from her too.

"Well ain't this a bummer," Logan joked, shrugged avoiding punches that were being thrown to him by Minna. He evaded Minna's combos of punches and kicks as he took out a toothpick and placed in his mouth. "I mean, do we seriously have to fight?"

"Pal, don't even complain! You have ONE opponent to deal with! I have TWO!" Tau yelled while avoiding hits from both Hartman and Francesca. Especially Francesca, since she's more fierce and direct with trying to land a hit on him. Hartman's movements seemed to be a little lazy. However, she is trying.

Francesca stopped her assault as she looked at Shirley seeing how her friend is doing. And of course, like everyone else she's having a hard time with the one she's fighting.

* * *

(Hikaru and Shirley's fight)

"Dammit," the Liberion soldier cursed as she fired her M1911 pistol at Hikaru, who was using his speed to evade any gun fire that was being targeted at him.

"Is that all you got?" the younger Alden started to mock. "If I'm too fast for you, then I could slow down a bit, so your poor vision can catch me. Hahaha!" he then disappeared again using his speed.

"Grr! Hold still!" she shouted trying to shoot Hikaru down. Of course, she wasn't going to kill him or anything. It'd be wrong. _"Damn! His speed is something else. How can he move so fast!? Damn it!" _thought Shirley.

"Sorry not gonna happen!"

"Okay, if that's how it is. Hey, I'm going to need your guys' help here!" she called out to Yoshika and the other Witches who were asked to standby and provide some long range distance.

"I'm on it!" Eila shouted starting to use her powers. Eila started to tell Shirley where Hikaru was going to strike. She eventually was able to follow every instruction given.

"Hmph. Not much now without your speed, huh?" grinned Shirley.

"Oh yeah? I can still kick ass!" Hikaru roared deciding to stop using his powers, and started to do things the old fashion way.

Sophy decided to help Tau with both Erica and Francesca by taking on Hartman. Tau was still left with Francesca, who going all out on him.

The Buddy Roids were cheering from the sidelines as they were instructed not to get involve. Nick brought out his guns just in case Yoshika, Lynette, Eila, Sanya, and Perrine were to fire at their partners.

* * *

(Ethan and Gertrude's fight)

Back to Ethan and Gertrude's fight, Gertrude was about to fire her MG131 at him, but Ethan used his Ichigan Blaster to shoot the weapons out of Karlsland's soider's hands.

"What a shame," Ethan began pushing his glasses up. "Using a firearm weapon in a hand-to-hand combat battle? What a shame, no honor at all," he shook his head.

Alright now she's seriously pissed off!

"No honor, you say?" Barkhorn said hair covering eyes as she glowed in a light blue aura. Then her dog ears and tail were let out. "Don't you dare say that about me, a Karlsland soldier!" she roared and charged at Ethan with great speed. Of course, it was nowhere Hikaru's.

"_Karlsland?" _thought Ethan in question as this caught his attention. However, there was no time think about it because Barkhorn was coming straight at him. He placed both his Ichigan Blaster and book away, so he can holder her back as their hands collided. _"What is this?"_ he thought feeling inhuman strength similar to his own coming from this girl.

Ethan and Gertrude were trying to push each other back as the ground underneath them was starting to crumble a little; due to their combined strength. The New Zealand teen's eyes slightly widened as he felt himself being pushed back. He quickly recovered from his slight shock, as he started to push back as well. He knew he needed to end this quick before _it_ happens. Ethan let out a battle roar starting to move his arms up, while Barkhorn tried pulling them down. He had to admit this girl is strong, but he's still stronger!

"Haaa!" he roared flipping the Karlsland solider over his arm, slamming her on the ground.

This caught the others attention while they were still fighting. Erica called out Barkhorn's name only for Sophy to take advantage by pinning her on the ground holding her arm in place.

* * *

(Jun and Mio's fight)

Mio grimaced at the sight of two of her Witches being taken down already. It seems as these guys are stronger than she anticipated. Oh well, she'll have to deal with that later. Right now…

*CLANG!*

She's about have she's about to clash blades with Jun, as she drew out her Katana while he countered with the Sougan Blade. Jun pushed her back while jumped three five feet back from him. Again, she can tell how strong he is judging by his gaze, and his eyes were telling her bunch of things. If she were to keep on fighting this guy, the battle would continue for hours or so. _"I need to end this right now!" _she thought before pulling her eye patch up revealing a red magic eye.

"Hmm?" Jun raised a brow in question seeing her left eye being a different color than the other. He raised his blade up seeing Mio about to strike again. Once they clashed blades again while throwing a few kicks and punches around, the older Alden could feel her movements becoming faster and fiercer. He was still able to keep up with her; only by a little though. Jun jumped a couple of feet back to get some distance. He then lowered his head letting the hair cover his eyes.

Mio raised a brow in curiosity, but waved it off thinking she should just attack. Once her katana collided with the Sougan Blade, the Fuso soldier felt his strength increasing slightly through his blade.

"That eye," he began while Mio looked at him curiosity. "It reminds me…" he slowly began to raise his head before revealing his red eyes to her, which was a shocker. "…of mine!" he began to attack Mio with more strength and power she had.

"_What the hell?" _thought Mio as she blocked Jun's attacks. _"His eyes, they're almost like mines, but…how can that be? _ She kept blocking each attack until feeling his blade making contact with her skin. She was cut in the arm and then her cheek. _"Dammit! His moves are becoming more forward, and his agility is getting hard for me to keep up with,"_

Jun decided to end this fight once he spotted an opening. He bend his knees and swiftly shifted himself around only hit Mio's gut with the hilt of the Sougan Blade.

The Fuso solider felt the impact she slowly backed away from him before getting on her knees.

**-Mission Break, Go!-**

"Major Sakamoto!" Yoshika called out before hearing a…

"Halt!" cried out a man in his late forties wearing a commander's uniform. And there were a bunch of soldiers behind him as they held up their guns at the Busters and Buddy Roids.

The Busters and Buddy Roids regrouped as Hikaru was about twist the Morphin' Bracelet's watch around, so he could transform. Jun's hand quickly caught his, while the younger Alden and his friends gave him a look.

"We have to back down," Jun said as he could see the other Witches helping Sakamoto on her feet.

"Are you nuts!?" Usada cried out seeing the soldiers getting startled by him talking.

"Yeah, I agree with Usada! Jun they'll take us away into God knows where," Larkin said.

"Well, prison is more like it," said Ethan.

"Wow Ethan, thanks for your optimism, pal," Logan said sarcastically. "That's going to lift our spirits,"

"I'm only being realistic here,"

"Damn this sucks," said Hikaru.

"We took an oath, remember?" Jun said looking at his friends with a serious face. They looked at him with the same serious expression.

They nodded and sighed before placing their hands up.

The Buddy Roids cried out their respective partners names, as the soldiers placed handcuffs on them. Then another group of soldiers surrounded them pointing their guns at them.

"Let's move," the commander said before taking the Busters and Buddy Roids back to base. He turned back to face the Witches. "Commander Minna, I hope all of you are okay?"

"We're fine," she said. "Thank you for coming to our aid,"

The commander nodded before walking back to base with his men. The Witches soon followed them back to base.

"_Damn we're screwed," _the Buster thought all at once as they were being taken away to wherever these guys are taking them.

* * *

**Alright ya'll that's it for today. If you're wondering what Tau and Sohpy's powers are don't worry. That'll be coming up soon. So peace out!**


End file.
